MESUVULAVA
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: McCoy gets a whole knew outlook on life. Thank God He has Jim by his/her side. Vulcan!Female!McCoy
1. Ta'Navi

MESUVULAVA

Vulcan meaning: transformation: the act or an instance of transforming; a marked change, as in appearance or character, usually for the better

CH: 1

TA'NAVI

BY: Wolfa Moon

SUM: A change of things to come

DIS: Own nothing.

TA'NAVI

Life had become routine after a year and a half at the academy. So much different from his home in Georgia. Walking through the quad he noticed cadets listening to a man on a stage. Something about 'united we stand', whatever. Doctor Leonard McCoy is heading toward Starfleet medical. He has rounds for the next 12 hours. Pulling out his padd he leaves a message for Jim. James T. Kirk. His one and only friend. Only true friend. Ever since the incident on the shuttle the two had become inseparable. Even the kid going so far as getting them roomed together. Which is good. Both at least having somebody in their life.

Walking through the doors he nods his head to the front desk. Still maintaining his grumpy air. But still polite. Changing from his reds to his blues he begins his rounds. Taking over for Dr. Brandow. Moving along the ward he treats a dozen different species he would never had seen in his small hometown.

When he approached room 696 he paused. A woman sat on the bed. Her legs crossed and fingers steeple. A beautiful young thing. Stepping closer he looked over her chart. A beautiful young Vulcan correcting his thoughts. She didn't move at his approach. Reading the notes, she had been brought in after the Vulcan Healers could not do anything for her. McCoy sighed. Going over what Brandow had done. Looking at the page. There wasn't much to read. For the man had left it blank. Doubt the man even came into the room. Lazy man. Or just too busy with Mrs. Scota a floor down. Did she love to hold you in for a long hauled talk about this and that hurting. Moving in to get a closer look.

"Hello, I am doctor McCoy. What is your name?" getting no response he went about to get vitals of the young silent Vulcan. "Darling," knowing it is dangerous to approach an unresponsive patient. But he moved on with his work. Activating a tricorder. But her vitals are off the charts. Stepping in he begins to take her wrist. Suddenly there is pressure on his arm. Being propelled forward. A hand on his face. Searing heat. Then the void of mind. Darkness.

TA'NAVI

Waking everything is warm. Voices above him spoken in an unknown tongue. Trying to move through the fog. Just plain move. He can feel light on his face but his temperature is too hot. Moving slowly. More voices speak. Licking his lips he tries to speak. Tries to get their attention. Tries to get them to just shut up and listen.

"Hey, I'm awake." Damn his voice must be dry or raw. For it sounded to high pitch for his ears. Sounding almost feminine.

"Easy, Ta'navi. You are safe."

"Safe?" Who the hell is she trying to kid. And who is Ta'navi. Sitting up with all his will power he moved to sit up. "Excuse me." Looking around the room he is surrounded by Vulcan's "um, " looking around for some help. He looks to the other side of the room. There is another occupied bed there. And a man sitting beside it. A man he knows. "Jim, "he cries for his friend. "Jim," watching as his head pops up and swivels toward him. Taking in his friend he can see he looks worn, torn. He gets up but holding himself firm. Trying to not give anything away. Some of the Vulcan's part when he calls for his friend.

Kirk approached the bed slowly. Not sure what is going on. He had been called in by Starfleet medical. For he is McCoy's next to kin next to his mother. And McCoy is Kirk's next to kin. For they are what they have left. Upon approach he took in the figure before him. Then he stopped. Eyes pleading, bleeding for him to explain. The color all wrong. Yet the person behind the eyes.

"Bones?" the figure sighed.

"Thank god." Everyone who is not them backed up. Watching as Kirk approached the bed and sit down. "Jim," eyeing the extra eyes. "What the hell is going on?" Jim could only stare. Processing how to tell his friend what had happened. Resting a hand on his covered leg.

"Bones, I…" Jim took a breath. Looking up again. "It's hard to explain." McCoy raised an eyebrow. Tasking him to try him. All he could do is sigh. Then a light bulb went off. Reaching for the medical tablet. Turning it off he turned it to face his friend. A nice shiny surface to reflect his image off of. Handing it over cautiously. Waiting, gauging the reaction from his friend.

Taking the off pad. Looking at the reflection.

"What?... no… NO." the reflection is not his. Throwing the padd away. Getting up. Moving out of the bed. Falling flaying on the ground. Trying to get away. Try to make it not true.

"Len, Bones… BONES." Having backed himself into a corner. Jim approached his distraught friend. The long hair not his own shaking his head in denial. Trying to make it untrue. Kirk laid a hand on his friend. Eyes if they could cry would. Seeing so much pain. Seeing his friend lost. He couldn't bear it. Moving in Kirk enveloped McCoy into a hug. Holding his friend close grounding him. Keeping him safe. Safe as he could.

TA'NAVI

Kirk didn't go to class the next couple of days. Sticking by his friend's side. Protecting him from what these people wanted. They kept arguing over the vessel. Like they had claim to it. Finally they had enough. Well McCoy did.

"Hey, it is not my damn fault that that witch decided to transfer our katra's. The thing is I am in residence here. So until you find a way to transfer us back and with proof that it works. You are no way getting close to me. I am an earth citizen and a Starfleet doctor. So you aren't going to judge, dictate what I do with my body while your girl is in mine." Getting dressed in clothes picked out by his friend, Christine Chapel.

Two long days of every exam. Every test to identify himself as one Leonard Horatio McCoy. Doctor MD. Even taking his boards again. Passing.

Now the real hard part.

Living.

TA'NAVI

Kirk walked beside his friend as they made their way to their room. Having been rooming since their fateful day on the shuttle. Now Kirk stood back as bones imputed his code to their room. Watching his friend move in a female body is a little weird. To say the least. But this is his friend. A friend who has always been there through every scrap and bruise. Then watched as his friend walked around the room. Taking in his closet.

"Gonna have to get new uniforms. And I am wearing pants. No way in hell am I wearing those skirts." Huffing moving around the room. Then pausing on something that truly made his heart break. Both of theirs. True he is alive. Alive and in another body. But he wasn't him. He is a she. And the bullet to shatter the mirror.

Pictures. Pictures taken from when he was a kid. Pictures of recent family outing. Pictures of his new life here. Picture of their shared shore leave to the McCoy homestead. Pictures of just him. His male human body. The frame in her/his female hand broke. As did he. Crumpling down onto the floor. Collapsing. He had held up so well. Kept his mask up in front of the inquire. In his fight to live. To survive. Even if it is in this body. To live and to now be in his territory. To finally have that wall slammed right there. Crumpling to the ground.

Kirk watched as his friend takes in everything. Then watches him break again. He is a broken person himself. McCoy being the anchor. Now he had to be. Moving in he help guide Len to his bed.

"Jim what am I going to do?"

"Do what you always do. Turn death into a fighting chance to live." Len smirked. Originally his line. No his to turn his own.

"So just go on living."

"Yup," clamping a hand on his shoulder. "And I'll be right there with you." Len leaned into his one and only true friend.

Jim leaned right back

TA'NAVI

The next couple of days McCoy hermited inside their room. Kirk going out and getting food. Hearing the rumors around campus. Sitting beside McCoy like he always does. McCoy reading a medical journal on Vulcan' s of all things. Kirk looked over every once and awhile at his friend. Taking in her appearance. A lovely creature. Someone he would try to hook up with. The sun shinning through the window casting a heavenly glow about her. An angel. Yet he respected his friendship more. More than anything.

CHIME! Both their heads turned to the door. McCoy looked to Kirk. Both having medical leave for the week. Since Kirk is next of kin he had off.

"We're not here."

"Where else would we be? Everyone who knows you haven't left the dorm." Shrugging at the truth.

"So you gonna get it?" McCoy asked. Sighing Kirk go up to got to the door. Opening it stood a Vulcan and Captain Pike.

"May we come in?" Kirk looked from both people.

"McCoy may be fine with you but of him." Looking to the Vulcan.

"Let me handle that." Pike began to take a step in but Kirk stepped forward blocking his path. Smiling at Kirk. Approving of his protectiveness. "If McCoy wants us to leave we will."

"Ok." Kirk moved back to where he was. Coming back into the room. McCoy sat on the edge of her bed. Kirk took a seat next to her. Motioning the others to the table and two chairs.

The two elders watched the younger sit on the bed. Looking to hear a bedtime story. Or hear the bad news the principle had relayed to them. To reprimand their children. Pike looked over at the Vulcan. The one that McCoy seemed to be cringing at.

"How are you doing McCoy?" pike had experience with McCoy through Kirk. For wherever Kirk was. McCoy is sure to follow.

"I've been better." Better in my own body. Nobody missed the under meaning. Smiling at the front, pike continued.

"This is ambassador Sarek." The cadets nod respectfully to him. As he nods to them. Shifting positing they all look to one another. "He is here to help you adapt."

"Adapt?" McCoy snorted. "I wouldn't hav'ta adapt if it wasn't fro one of you pointed ear bastards."

"Cadet McCoy!" pike said sternly.

"What? Let's have your Katra's switched. Have your male ass shoved into a female." Huffing and puffing trying to maintain her calm. McCoy closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry sir." Pike nodded.

"It's alright. Just he is here to help. Help you understand better. I also took the liberty in enrolling you in the Vulcan course." Straightening at the news. Looking around for help. A way out. Kirk laid a hand on his distraught friend. This did not go unnoticed.

"Did you sign me up as well?" Kirk asked. Pike smiled back, nodding.

"Of course." Sarek looked at the humans. Yes he has learned a lot from his time with humans. And connection, friendship is a major development. This one before him is a major one.

"She will also attend classes at the Vulcan consulate."

"No way." Kirk interjected. After what the family of the girl wanted to do. Wanted them to immediately leave for Vulcan and switch them. Even though they didn't know how. They wanted her body. Thankfully McCoy was faster. Having his body moved to suspended animation in the academy vault. Then talking with the admiralty for asylum. And if she walked onto Vulcan territory. Who knew what would happen. "Sir, all do respect. She should remain on Starfleet territory." Sarek nodded.

"Of course." He had been dealing with the family and their requisition for their daughter. Yet since she was the inflictor. They sided with the victim for the outcome. "We can meet in the library."

"How about we meet um, someplace less private." McCoy mummered. Kirk hated seeing his friend weak. It is like whenever they have a shuttle run. How scared his friend is. And to see it now.

"How about in one of the arboritum. They are always quiet." McCoy smiled at his friend. Agreeing. Looking to the Vulcan with a smile on her face. Sarek raised and eyebrow. So very human. Looking to Pike. Pike smiled back.

"Agreed. Next week after you return to schoolwork. We will begin." All looked around agreed.

TA'NAVI

Things have changed. Especially with Kirk becoming more protective of his friend. McCoy pretended not to notice but he did. Thankfully that also meant signing up for a Vulcan course. Everyone had heard the rumors. And when they saw a Vulcan taking a Vulcan course the rumor flew again. Especially since there was only one person who willingly hung out with Kirk at all hours. His roommate, McCoy

McCoy sunk her head down low. Trying to hide from prying eyes. Yet it is so hard. Especially when one is Vulcan and the ears are dead giveaways. Uhura took a seat on the opposite side of her. One of the few people who is a friend before all this.


	2. Hot Chocolate

MESUVULAVA

Vulcan meaning: transformation: the act or an instance of transforming; a marked change, as in appearance or character, usually for the better

CH: 2

Hot Chocolate

BY: Wolfa Moon

SUM: How to get a Vulcan Drunk?

DIS: Own nothing.

Hot Chocolate

"Dammit Jim I can't even get drunk any more." Lifting her glass of whisky up. Jim smirked. Going into their small diet he prepared a mug if hot chocolate. Coming back over he switched glasses with hi friend. "What's this" she smelled it. "Hot chocolate?"

"Try it." Jim had learned some trade secrets on his great date race of species. Taking a quick sip. Then downed it in a shot. Jim watched as Bones closed her eyes. "Well?"

"Vulcan's get drunk on chocolate." McCoy surmised from his drink exchange. Also feeling the beginning of a buzz.

"Yup." McCoy handed the empty mug back to his friend. Jim took it. Then watched as McCoy opened a drawl and pulled out one of Jim's secret stash chocolate bars. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. You can have my booze now. Me I have to have this." Taking a bit of the Hershey bar. Jim smirked pouring himself another shot. Then realized what was wrong.

"What happened?" McCoy sighed.

"Vulcan's are touch telepath." Jim nodded for he knew this. Finger sex. "Well, I was meeting with some of the admiralty. And when he shacked my hand he sent a rather disgusting image of himself bending me over his desk." Jim stood up shocked. Pacing the room he tried to steady his thoughts. He wanted the name of the admiral so he could beat the shit out of him.

"What did you do?"

"I glared at him. Then when he stood right behind me to, observe me." With a emphasis on observe. "I elbowed him in the gut. Then heeled him in the balls." Kirk laughed.

"What happened then?"

"I told them of what he was thinking and I did not appreciate it. " Kirk sat down again. "Admiral archer looked to the admiral and demoted him on the spot. So I just made myself an enemy." Kirk made another cup of hot chocolate.

"But sounds like you made a friend with the admiral archer.""

"Archer I knew already." Raising an eyebrow which then was mimicked by the other. "He still plays water polo. We've played on the same team before." Jim looked at his friend at this. Learning new information of his friend.

"Do you still play?"

"Vulcan's aren't know for their swimming. But I have played recently. On his team." McCoy smiled as the memory came to surface. Going to exert some extra energy in the gym. The admiral pulling her along to play on his tam. Issuing her a female swimsuit. Winning the game. Taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Feeling the buzz vibrate through her body.

"Always good to have an admiral in your pocket."

"Or a captain." Referring to captain pike. Raising his glass in agreement.

"Want to go for a swim."

"I already am swimming." Setting the empty mug down.

"Bed?"

"Music."

They spent the rest of the night listening to music. Talking of dreams and things. Then just simply laying on the same bed. Basking in each other's company. Sure Jim had the reputation as a partier. But these simple nights spent lazing in bed with his friend. His only friend. They were his favorite. For he knew he wasn't alone.

McCoy intertwined their hands. Not sure if bones knew what he is doing with a gesture with his friend. Kirk squeezed back. Always a grounding post. Smiling Kirk looked over at his friend. She is smiling. Feeling the content and ground as well. Both grounding the other. Squeezing hands tighter they both fell asleep in their induced haze.


	3. A Vulcan Called Spock

MESUVULAVA

Vulcan meaning: transformation: the act or an instance of transforming; a marked change, as in appearance or character, usually for the better

CH: 3

A VULCAN CALLED SPOCK

BY: Wolfa Moon

SUM: The Other Vulcan On Campus

DIS: Own nothing.

A VULCAN CALLED SPOCK

Taking in the female aspect of things. Helping McCoy accept her feminine side. People looked over every once and a while. A glare from Kirk made the heads turn back. Opening their padds they waited for their teacher to arrive for Vulcan linguistics.

But they were in for a surprise.

A VULCAN CALLED SPOCK

Spock was a little perturbed at being asked to teach linguistics today. He had to form a new simulation for the kobyashi maru test. A challenge. He could do both. Entering the class he scanned the crowd. Then his eyes fell onto a familiar form. But the figure beside her caused him some alarm.

"What are you in this class?" everyone looked from one another. Then followed his gaze. They lay on McCoy. He had asked in Vulcan. Uhura lent over telling McCoy what he asked. Then her eyes looked back on Spock's.

"I'm here to learn Vulcan." McCoy answered in standard.

"You should already know the language of your homeland." He asked again in Vulcan. Yet when she looked for Uhura to translate. He spoke the statement again in standard. McCoy scoffs, smiles at him. A large gasp went throughout the crowd.

"I do. I know all the vernacular of Georgia." Spock raised an eyebrow. So the rumors were true fro once.

"I see." Then with the situation resolved. Spock began to teach the class.

A VULCAN CALLED SPOCK

Class over the three made there way to their next classes. Uhura had another language class. Kirk had an astrophysics. McCoy has a basic shuttle course. Spock followed the new Vulcan. Her class taking place in the shuttle bay. Humans sweat. Vulcan's don't. Upon observation if she were still human she would be sweating. Spock observed as she lagged a little toward the back. As far away from the craft as possible. The instructor walked the class around the craft. Then proceeded up the ramp to the craft. There went over navigation imputes on the shuttles nacelles.

Spock watched as she breathed a sigh of relief at them not having to step foot on the shuttle. With the instructor done. Still observing she was approached by another cadet. Her whole demeanor changed. Then another male human stood by the first who had approached her. Standing straight she look at them then for a way to escape. She began to move. But they stepped into her path.

A VULCAN CALLED SPOCK

Taking another breath and a step back. McCoy didn't like this. It was one of the few classes he did not have with Jim. True he couldn't protect him all the time. McCoy is a male. Or was. Now the two cadets who have been in this class with him all year. Now acting out.

"So you're the freak?" McCoy straightened at the insult.

"Only as much as you." The cadet laughed but sneered.

"So who were you?"

"I still am me."

"Yeah right." Then another of his friends came off. A lackey.

"Who's this?"

The one laughing stopped.

"This is the freak."

"Ah, so how does it feel?" The lackey took a step forward. Raising a hand. Once it got within her territory. Close enough to touch. McCoy reacted. Kicking the lackey away she then turned on the jackal. Stepping right into his space. Then pinching him. Then went still. McCoy ran over what he just did in his head. Where did that come from? Looking around quickly, spotting Spock. She ran.

A VULCAN CALLED SPOCK

Spock watched as she defended herself then goes still. Calming her rage. Her eyes locked on his. Then his eyes followed her as she departed the scene. Moving after he spotted her as she ran through the quad. Following back a ways. But when he saw another red uniformed cadet leap down the stairs and take chase. He speed up his efforts to met the other Vulcan on campus. The human/Vulcan like him, kinda. The cadet had caught up to her. When he grabbed for her she stopped. On an path of what is going on inside of her. Then he listened.

"Jim, I don't think I can do this. I just… I just beat up two cadets."

"Really?" for Jim is the one who ordinarily gets into the fights. "Bones, what happened?"

"They called me a freak. Name calling I can take. But then he made a motion toward me and I just reacted." Jim laid a hand on his friend. No reaction. Keeping his distance he watched the friendship unfold before. A little jealousy at the relationship. Then the arm went over her shoulders. "What am I doing Jim?"

"I told you." Then moved in to talk right into her ear. "Please Bones. I can't do this without you." Nodding her head.

"Ok, kid, ok."

"Hey we're the same age now. So quit calling me kid."

"Never." Kirk leads her away. "I'm starved."

"Barbeque?"

"God yes."

"You do know Vulcan's are vegetarian."

"Do I look like I care?"

"Come on."

Spock watched the friends go. His mind intrigued at the enigma that now roamed Starfleet academy.

A VULCAN CALLED SPOCK

Spock stood vigilant as the shuttle landed. Watching as stoic Vulcan's waited for transport home. He was not waiting to depart but waiting on an arrival. The shuttle laded. People departed. And then the one he is waiting for.

"Mother." His voice a little eager. His mother dressed in Vulcan garb with a huge human smile as she approached him. Enveloping her into a hug. She hugged him tighter back.

"Spock," looking into her son's eyes. "What is it Spock?"

"Just a new puzzle mother."

"Anything I can help you with?"

"I am unsure." They began to walk out into the open air. Crossing the quad he keep his eyes open for her again. Then his mother tugged on his arm.

"Spock I will not judge. Tell me."

"There is a female Vulcan on campus." His mother nods.

" I know." Spock raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "That is why I am here Spock. Yes it is good o see you. But Sarek has requested I tutor her on Vulcan basic."

"You are not Vulcan."

"No, but I a m a human who knows more about Vulcan's than outsiders do." She sighed, smiled. "The Vulcan counsel wants us to build trust with her." They continue walking.

"Why is she of import?"

"Her linage Spock. The bloodline is what the family is worried about. They intended for her to marry Salnik." Spock nodded. Salnik is of a powerful house on Vulcan. "This situation has made the arrangement, voided."

"So they are wishing for the officer to produce an heir."

"It seems. To ensure safety of their arrangement."

"I see. I do not believe that she will change her mind."

"Neither do I. but we have to try." She sighed. Not really having faith in what she is about to do. Knowing if she were in the human's shoes she would not. "Just to save face."

"I see." Spock did see. This to ensure Vulcan tries everything within their power to get the families vessel back. They entered the anthology wing.

Entering an arboretum. Spock sighed at the humidity of the room. The smells wonderful. Walking with his mother. She didn't ask him to leave. And eh did not want to. Wanting to soothe his curiosity.

Turning the last corner. There she stood. Arms stretched up smelling one of the many flowers in the room. Her attire a simple pair of pants. And a baggy plaid shirt. Obviously owned by her previous form. Then her hair back into a ponytail showing off her ears. Spock could only take her in. Amanda elbowed him as he was staring at her. Spock looked to his mother before putting on his mask.

Amanda approached the girl. McCoy turned at the noise. Standing straight he took in the form of the lady before him.

"Hello mam," McCoy greeted politely. Amada raised her hand in Vulcan salute.

"Live long and prosper."

"I hope I do." Amanda laughed. McCoy looked taken back at her expression. Smiling Amanda revealed her ears. Her round ears. "You're human."

"Yes, but I am married to a Vulcan. And I have a son with one."

'Would love to get my hands on that bio work out." Spock cringed at the medical interest.

"It was difficult. But worth it."

"I bet. Children are worth everything." Amanda liked this human. She moved around to take her in. eyes looking over at Spock who stood stiff. Watching the new subject. McCoy glared at Spock. Amanda snorted a laugh as her son turned his face away.

"That is my son. Spock." Spock stepped forward. McCoy stiffened. Also taking an unconscious step back. To place Lady Amanda between the two of them. Spock raised an eyebrow. She really didn't trust Vulcans. He raised his hand in salute. She did the same. "Spock this is Dr. McCoy."

"We have met." McCoy snorted.

"Really." Amanda looks between the two. Sounding like a mother catching in on a secret love interest.

"I was asked to fill in on Vulcan linguistic."

"I see." She turned to McCoy. "So where to begin? Do you have any questions?"

"How sensitive are these?" McCoy held up her hand. "I'm a doctor and I touch to encourage my patients. Make them feel like they are human, important."

"They are very sensitive. Think of it as you would when someone would stroke…hm. Your ego. " She spoke to paint the picture. McCoy smiled. Firmly placing them into her pockets. "Don't worry. You can control it. Blocking. I will help as best I c an. But I think my son would be better at helping you with that." Spock nodded offering his assistance. McCoy took a step back. She has had enough of Vulcan. This did not go amiss between the mother and son.

"I will not injure you."

"Yeah well. I got no warning the first time. And believe me. The battle in order to stay here in this residence. Not a bad local. But I prefer the hunk of flesh that has been my home since birth. That is no in suspended animation in a lovely high secured vault. I may be stuck in here doing this thing to understand. But darling as soon as they can reverse this. I'm gone."

"And if they can't." Amanda spoke her worst fear. McCoy stopped cold. Turning away to gather herself. Then turning back. Resigned.

"When do we start?"

Kirk came into his room. Then stopped. The scene so surreal. His roommate sitting on the floor. Incense filed his nose. Lights low. Candles glowing around her.

"Um, Bones?" stepping closer. "Bones?"

"Jim you're messing with my Zen." McCoy opened her eyes to see Jim squatting before her. He smiled.

"Sorry." Getting up she goes around the room blowing out the candles.

"Doesn't matter. I can't mediate like that. When I want peace I sleep. I read. Relax. This is just."

"Bones you're human… Well human mind." He countered after McCoy sent a glare over her shoulder at him. "Read a book. Sleep. True Vulcan's don't have to sleep that much. Humans do. And that is what you're use too. So sleep. Read. Relax." Nodding she moved to her desk. Picking up one of her padd. Kirk went over taking it out of her hand. "Since you're up. We're going out."

"Jim," she exasperated. Not wanting to be seen. Still wary. Jim sighed. Missing his friend's strength in certainty.

"Fine. Fine.." looks around the room. "You stay here. Let them win. And I'll go get into a brawl." Kirk looked around like a man on a mission. A mission of what to wear. "Ok so, can I borrow one of your shirts?"

"You're an ass."

"Yes and…"

"And you're mine." Puts the pad down. Going to the closet. Pulling two shirts out. Throwing a blue plaid at him. While she takes a red one. Taking off her shirt.

"Whoa," McCoy stops. Looking at Jim who has turn away.

"What?"

"Female." McCoy sighs. Turning around to remove her top. Kirk still being a gentleman and guy sneaks a peak. Admiring the line of her back. Then obscured from view. She turns and he faces away.

"Ready yet?" Kirk faces her and does what she was doing for him. "That is not fair."

"Who said life is fair."

"Who indeed." McCoy trudged past Kirk. Kirk finished putting on the shirt then paused. Seeing where his words had hit. He said he would not treat him differently. And he just did. Worst friend ever. Kirk let out a breath. Sorry on so many levels. "Jim?" he looked to the door. A very attractive female Vulcan calling his name. Waiting for him. In Bone's red plaid shirt. Big on her frame but suited. Suited his friend. Kirk comes up to her.

"I'm sorry bones I said I wouldn't" she placed a finger on his lips. A shudder ran through her. Forgetting some things. Looking confused. He looked to the finger on his lips and reaction. Time stilled. McCoy closed her eyes. Relishing at the sensation. Then thoughts prickled the edges of her thoughts. Thoughts not her own.

Pulling her finger away. Swiping the hair behind her ear.

"Forget about it." Kirk gazed into her eyes. Seeing so many things there. Windows to the soul. He had gotten a glimpse.

"Yeah," lets save the night. "I hear Uhura is hanging out at the joint on maple."

"When are you going to get it through your thick skull. She's not into you."

"I just want her first name."

"You don't know it." Bones begins walking with the tease escaping her lips.

"Wait," Kirk stops. "You know her name." bones smiles still walking. "Bones." She moves faster away. "That's not fair." Chasing after his best friend. "Come on bones. Bros before hoes."

"Well I am in a hoe. So sister before mister." Kirk slings an arm over her shoulder.

"Well than sister. Let this bro take you out."

"You're paying."

"Of course."

A VULCAN CALLED SPOCK

Spock sat on his mat. Concentration diverted by today's lessons. Reminiscing on what his mother had been teaching Dr. McCoy. How could a human understand? Then show so much emotion. An enigma. Why did she fascinate him so? Maybe because she showed emotion. She is so human. She is human. And also to be a human in a Vulcan. While he is half and half. But to be whole.

The door chimed.

"Enter." Uhura walked in.

"Hello." She approached him as she entered. Watching each of her steps. Then smelling the scents of a bar from her cloths. Getting a better whiff when she sat down beside him. Then a scent he had become familiar with this afternoon. "What?' finally asking after she realized he was doing something clearer.

"You went to a bar."

"Yes." Looking at him with eyes of questionable intent. Spock straightened.

"You were with doctor McCoy, again."

"Yes, Len and I are friends. He…" sighs sadly. "She is my primary physician." Looks at Spock. "She is my friend. And she could use all the friends she has." Raising her hand in the candlelight. Seeing the scrapped knuckles. Spock raised an eyebrow. "Oh um," shacking her hand out. "Kirk went to save a damsel and the guys friends didn't approve of him laying their friend flat."

"What happened?" always intrigued by human's barbarism. Comparing to the reading of ancient Vulcan life.

"Well, Kirk helped the girl by flattening the Neanderthal. Then his friends unapproved. One picked up Kirk and tossed him into a table. He got up ready to fight again. But the brute who was approaching. I have no idea she could do that. Len laid the man out with one punch. He sailed into another table. By a punch." Shakes her head in amazement. "Everything stopped. I didn't know Vulcan's were that strong."

"We are. We just hide it." Nodding. Uhura smiled.

"Well let's just say. They backed away. Well made room for her as she stood by helping Kirk. You should have seen Kirk." Laughing a little at the image in her head. Kirk looking stunned at his friend. "Then one of the friends pushed another hulk friend toward them into her. Well Kirk didn't approve. Neither of them. So the bar went crazy when they both punched together into the bar." Looking at her hand again. "I'll get Len to run a dermal generator over this before class tomorrow."

"Is she a good doctor?"

"Yes Spock." With confidence she Spock. Since Spock had a phobia of doctors. Especially since he is the first mix breed. Too many wondering minds. "She'll be good. Just talk to her. Len is a good listener." Takes Spock hand. "Always has been." Spock nods.

A VULCAN CALLED SPOCK

Days have past since the last time he had seen her. Now here he is sitting on a biobed waiting to be seen. His arm held protective across his waist. The fall uncalculated. Now the tingling in his arm and the instructor's insistence of going to medical to get looked at.

His eyes looking up when the curtain moved to reveal his attending doctor.

"Good afternoon Spock."

"Live log and prosper, doctor McCoy." Raising his god arm out in greeting. McCoy smiled and made the Vulcan salute. Tilting his head he took her in. her hair back. Ears exposed to view. Unlike recently were she had them tucked under a hair band or hidden with hair. He noticed she wanted to appear as human as she can.

Holding up a tricorder she ran the device over him "how is cadet Chekov?"

"He will be fine. Would have been a lot worse if you didn't make a nab for him." She reached for his arm. "Thank you fro that. He is going home now." She extended his arm then felt the twinge. The pull on muscle. And also felt the pain of Spock when she aggravated the injure. Stepping back but maintain a hold. Worry filed her. Spock looked up at that.

"It is alright doctor." McCoy smirked. Stepping back still holding the arm lifted up a regen hand device over the injured appendage.

"It's minor. This will help." Running it up and down a few more times. Extracting her hand she looked at it. Spock watched as she stood still staring at her hand. Examing it like it is not attached to her.

"Doctor McCoy?" her looks into his.

"Sorry, just…" steps back away from him. Feeling she had violated a certain credence between Vulcan's. Figuring it out. "Vulcan's don't touch much."

"No they do not. But I do not mind. It is actually comforting." McCoy smiled at Spock's comment. Touch is comforting. Touch has always been a mainstream in her life. Now touch is difficult. Holding a porcupine is safer. Extremely gentle. Soft quills until they became frightened and made spiky. And the softest underbelly. Cutest nose. "A hedgehog?" eyes wide, McCoy stepped back. Looking at his hand on her hand. Spock removed his hand quickly. "I am sorry doctor. I am being very forward." McCoy moves away to set the device down.

"Spock, I am not your average Vulcan." Spock tilted his head. "Touch is what I have and will remain to touch. A stray thought can be ignored. " She lays a hand on his arm. An emotion passed through the touch. Spock startled. "And I know now how to use it. Your mother is a excellent teacher."

"She is." Spock stood up testing his arm. The pain gone. But his mind curious. McCoy stepped back. Filling out her padd. "Doctor McCoy?" her eyes looked into his. "How much do you know about me?"

"Your mother told me some stories. And I will keep those safe." Thinking on what she had learned from lady Amanda. How different he was. The bullying. Life as seen as second class compared to them. A lowly human. Then the finale. "You don't like doctors." Spock looked up at that. "Yeah," McCoy set the padd down. "I know." Moving to grab a hypo. "We are in the same boat. So if you want me to become your main physician I can be."

"How did you come up with that query?"

"Nyota." Spock raised and eyebrow. Lowering his head he contemplated what was being processed. She picked up the padd again. "So should I change your records?" Spock looked up. Seeing sincerity in her eyes.

"Yes, that would be most satisfactory." Nodding she put her name in for his primary. Spock simply watched her. "Thank you."

"Na'shaya." Smiling at him. Spock tilted his head. She had learned quickly. "Live long and prosper Spock."

"Live long and prosper dr. McCoy."

"Len." Spock stopped on his way getting up. Looking at her. "My name is Leonard. My friends call me Len."

"Len."

"You're not bad for a Vulcan."

"I am also human."

"That make you better. Later." Spock watched her walk away from him. He had made a friend. Nyota was right. Len is a good person. And worth knowing.


	4. In The Ears

MESUVULAVA

Vulcan meaning: transformation: the act or an instance of transforming; a marked change, as in appearance or character, usually for the better

CH: 4

**In the ears.**

BY: Wolfa Moon

SUM: Appearances are everything

DIS: Own nothing.

**In the ears.**

McCoy ran her fingertips over her ears again. Still not getting use to them. And the weird sensation she felt when she stroked them. Getting ridiculous she put the headband on to cover the tips. To look human. For that is what he is. Or was. Some days it seemed hard to remember. Seemed like a dream.

Exiting the fresher dressed in her cadet red. Jim stared at her from his position on the couch. His protective streak not relenting.

"You can hide them all you want. You're still Vulcan." McCoy scowled at her friend. Allowing him to criticize. The only one. Everyone else seems to go flying across the room.

"Thanks Jim, the absent of a dick and pointed ears not giving me a clue." McCoy huffed as she lifted her satchel over her shoulder. Anger radiated through her actions. Jim thinking he had gone to far. Especially so early in the morning. And Bones without her second cup of coffee.

Chasing after,  
"Sorry Bones."

"Kid, we're gonna be late." The tone telling him to forget about it. Jim smiled at his friend. Putting an arm over her shoulder. His fingers slipping the band off her ears. The fingertips stroking the ear tips. "Jim!" stepping away from him. Shocked.

"What?" McCoy's hand went to her ears.

"They're sensitive."

"Sorry." McCoy fixed the hair band again. Covering them. "Bones, you need to accept until they can fix this."

"Accept. You are one to be lecturing me on accepting. Hell I'm not even a candidate or poster child." Ears firmly behind the cadet regulation hair band. Thank you Uhura. "Jeeze kid. I just want one day. One day where I am not reminded about this. One day where we were guys just hanging out. People not staring at me like I'm a freak show attraction. One day. And this bitch I see in the mirror everyday took that away. My demon is the skin I wear. And everyone can say is sorry for this. Sorry for that. I am sick of it. I am stuck in here so people need to adjust. Hell I do." McCoy deflated. Sitting down on the dorm steps. The whole tirade down the stairs ending them up here.

Kirk watches as his friends collapse.

He couldn't have her give up. For he didn't believe in giving up. Grabbing her wrist he lead here away.

"What the hell?"

"Come on." He leads them away from campus. Stopping only when he stood in front of the garage where he worked part time.

"Jim" Bones protested. Halting them. For Vulcan's are stronger than humans. Kirk jerked.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Good wait here." Jim went inside. McCoy could here the hellos as Kirk walked through the building. Staring up at open sky, what has she done to deserve this? Feeling helpless she let her shoulders drag.

A revving of an engine caught her attention. Jim came out on his brand new, rebuilt motorcycle. Stopping beside her. Kirk smiled at her expectedly.

"Get on."

"On what?"

"Come on Bones." She looks the bike up and down. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Kirk's smile widened.

"Get on." And she did. Holding tightly around Kirk's waist. "Easy Bones." Loosens grip a little. "Let's go."

"Ah," Bones cried and they were off. Kirk laughed as he led them out of the city.

"You are absolutely nuts." Kirk just laughed louder.

Reaching the top of the hill. It overlooked the entire city. Bike halted. McCoy side off to take in the view.

Kirk watched from the bike as McCoy walked over to the edge of the road. Watching her lean on the stonewall. Letting the air sweep around her. Shacking his head the image in front of him. This is his friend. His best friend. And he is thinking bad thoughts. Then she has to turn around and smile. Smile so warm.

Getting off the bike at the discomfort created between his legs. Going through his pockets he pulled out two foiled packs. Looking down, down boy. Closing his eyes before he walks over.

"So" lifting up the silver pouches. "Our grand feast." McCoy smiles. Taking one of the bags.

"Hey we've had worse." Opening her bag. "What was that concoction you made?" they both laugh.

"Oh god," Kirk opened his. "Hey I can cook. It's the dinette."

"Uh huh. I looked at the recipe. How did you turn it into concrete."

"Hey makes a good weapon."

"Yeah." Reaching in with her fingers to eat the chips. Vulcan's don't eat with their fingers. McCoy is not all Vulcan. "Jim," Kirk looks up. "Thank you" Kirk smiled. Watching as McCoy ate and enjoyed herself. Actually enjoyed life. For what was saving the universe for if they couldn't simply enjoy life.

McCoy looks over the city. Kirk then knew who he would save the universe for.


	5. Eat At Dean's

MESUVULAVA

Vulcan meaning: transformation: the act or an instance of transforming; a marked change, as in appearance or character, usually for the better

CH: 5

Eat At Dean's

BY: Wolfa Moon

SUM: Real Food

DIS: Own nothing.

Jim Kirk was getting sick of his mopping friend. Sure it sucked major big time to get body swapped. But his friend who use to be his back up now holed up. It is getting depressing. Arriving back to his room. He knew it would be occupied. And it is. The lone figure of his best friend sat at his…her desk reading whatever. This is getting sad. Dropping his stuff on his bed he takes off his shirt. Replacing it with a black one he moves in beside McCoy.

"Come on," command in his voice.

"You go. I'm fine."

"You are not fine." He begins to haul her up. She fights a little. It has been tiring for her. All she wanted to do is hide away from the world. Why couldn't one Jim Kirk get that through his head? The headaches are bad enough. And whenever Jim touched her she got a base read on him. And Kirk is a very tactile person. Shrugging of his touch she backed away.

"Will you please desist touching me? Damnit Jim. You know more about Vulcan's then I do. Why are Vulcan's wary of touch?" Kirk stopped stunned. He had been treating his friend as he always has. For that McCoy is grateful. But this confrontation. Kirk stopped stunned. Realizing what he had been doing. Touch telepaths.

"Oh god Bones I am so sorry."

"Forget it kid." She made a movement to sit back down. Kirk moved in to stop her. His hands freezing in the air before touching her.

"Come on Bones, it's dinner time. Let me take you out. As a friend." Saving himself form the quick retort that Bones is known for. Making Jim laugh. Right now all he wanted to do is break through his friend's shell. Get him to be like old. Live hi..her life. Sighing loudly, McCoy looked up into her friend's blue eyes.

"Where are we going?"

"Dean's," naming the small family owned diner. Nodding her head slowly. It is an out of the way place. Really a hole in wall. Only locals and the usuals. And they were the usuals.

"Fine. You're paying."

"Whatever you say Bones."

Eat At Dean's

Kirk had succeed in getting his friend out of the apartment. Patting himself on the back. They made it in after the dinner rush and before the last call at the club around the comer.

The bell dinged as they entered. The lady behind the counter smiled at Jim. Recognizing him. But her face scowled when she saw his female companion. McCoy had fashioned the hair around her face to hide the ears and the upturned eyebrows. Becoming an expert at hiding in plan sight.

"Hey Carissa, what's the special?" her scowl replaced with a winning smile. Carissa pointed to a booth.

"Prime rib bowl." Kirk licked his chops at that. Both taking their usual booth in the middle of the diner. Kirk sitting across from McCoy. Carissa made her way over with two glasses of water. Setting them down she pulled out her padd. "What'll be?"

"I'll have the prime rib bowl and she'll have the barbeque rib rack."

"Small or large?"

"Large." McCoy spoke. Looking up into Carissa eyes. Seeing no recognition there. Like McCoy expected any. He is in a god damned female. And she is always pining for Kirk. Carissa look showing her distaste at being here with Kirk and not her. McCoy looked back down and away. Carissa smiled at her victory. Kirk scowled. He cold feel the bad vibes flowing around him. Looking at McCoy he saw the defeat again. Carissa went off with their order. Kirk could have stood up for his friend. Could a, would a, should a. McCoy sighed as she picked up her water. The hair getting in her face. She hated it. Yet it hid her. Hid what she had become. And if she tried real hard she could forget the illusion of humanity and could still be himself.

Kirk looked around the diner. Carissa chatted up one of the locals at the bar. Dean waved from the back. Kirk smiled. Holding up a finger Dean notified Kirk, he would be out in a minute.

In a minute Dean the owner came out with their food. Setting it down. He had become a good man to have in his court. Especially after getting kicked out of the club around the corner. And Bones needing a clean place to patch him up.

"So Kirk, going to introduce me to your date?"

"She's not my date." Dean winked at Kirk. All knowingly. "This is Bones."

"I thought Bones is your gentleman friend. The doctor."

"And this is him." Dean looked at McCoy. She looked up. The hair sliding back to see the upturned eyebrow. He stopped his mental track. Dean looked to Kirk then to the lady Vulcan.

"Doctor McCoy?"

"Hello Dean, how's your knee feeling?" Dean sputtered.

"Good, doc?"

"Yeah it's me." Grabbing a rib and beginning to eat it. Dean looked shocked. He had the occasional Vulcan come in here to see how an old fashioned earth diner could be, was. And they were all vegetarians. He even had a Vulcan menu.

"You know Vulcan's are vegetarians."

"Well I'm a herbivore. But right now I'm a carnivore." Dean smiled. Yup, confirming his suspition.

"You doing okay doc?"

"I have been better."

"Can they fix this?"

"Trying." Kirk nudged Dean with his foot. Taking a quick glance and reading the face. Reading, drop it.

"Well enjoy. And dinners on me. Just come around more often. We miss you for your daily Tuesday breakfasts." Kirk licked his chops.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." McCoy nodded. Dean went back into the kitchen. Kirk looked at McCoy. She had dived into her ribs. Seeking comfort in food just as good as his mama's. Kirk stopped the fork to his mouth. Christmas is coming.

Damn.

Realizing with a punch how hard this season must really be.

Bones is his friend and he is going to make it the best eh can. McCoy looked up at him. A rib smile around her lips. Kirk smiled. McCoy raises a napkin to clean the smile away. Kirk could still see it.

"What?"

"Nothing Bones. Just can't wait…" McCoy quirked up an eyebrow at her friend. Silly Jim. Shaking her head. The hair cascading down toward her food. Jim leaned over. Pushing the hair back behind her ears. Revealing her face. Eyes looked on one another's. A crash of a tray and silence broke the spell. Turning together they see Carissa standing mouth open in shock.

McCoy bolted. Having had enough of being the sideshow freak. Kirk was stuck still. He had seen the face of an angel for a moment until the jealous cast a spell to break the one that was beginning to form. The bell still echoed. Kirk moved. Chasing after his angel.

He needed to save this. Save her. For this is his best friend. And she looked like an angel. She stole his heart. His breathe. And it is his best friend Leonard McCoy.


	6. Christmas Snow

MESUVULAVA

Vulcan meaning: transformation: the act or an instance of transforming; a marked change, as in appearance or character, usually for the better

CH: 6

CHRISTMAS SNOW

BY: Wolfa Moon

SUM: His Snow angel

DIS: Own nothing.

CHRISTMAS SNOW

Christmas time is ruff on all of them. Especially when ones body temp is above the norm. Cold doesn't react to well to Vulcan physiology. Jim came into their room whistling some god awful ancient tune. Apple half eaten. And a bag in the other. Snow melting in his hair. Yet some still remained on his shoulders.

"Bones come on. It's Christmas. We're heading out."

McCoy had holed herself in their room. Writing to her mom and not viding her. Afraid of what her mother would say. How could she explain? Now here she is on Christmas Eve sulking. Staring out he window. Watching the scheduled snowfall. This year the request for snow going through to weather control. To be festive.

Kirk approached his friends. The holidays have never been the favorites with him. Last year McCoy took him home to celebrate with his family. Now where is the family? Unknown to the fact that their son is now a daughter. Jim approached the multilayered creature by the window. It had only been about a month. 6 weeks ago they had plans to go to the McCoy homestead. But here they are. McCoy still afraid to come out of her shell. Coming over he sat beside her.

"Bones?" her eyes didn't waver from the view. "Bones?" she shuddered.

"My mother called. I …" Looking far into the distance.

"Well," Jim loves Mrs. McCoy. She had welcomed him in with open arms. Made him feel family.

"I hung up on her."

"Bones," Kirk sighed. McCoy had changed. Gone was the ill tempered grouchy doctor. No here is a scared fragile emotional female Vulcan. Kirk being the ladies man. Hell he liked the average guy every once in a while. "Do you want me to tell her?" McCoy nodded. Then began to shake her head.

"I don't know how to tell her." Pulling the blankets tighter around her frame. "Hey mah guess what your strapping son has been body swapped with a female Vulcan. And my skin is in Starfleet medical's vault." Kirk laughed. McCoy just looked stun at him. Long hair falling in front of her eyes. Moving forward Kirk pushed it out of her face. The hair going over the pointed ear. Stroking it to the top. Kirk stopped stunned at his action. McCoy looked right into his eyes. Stunned. They stare then back apart. Kirk stands holding up her present. A new white female snow jacket.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Go for a walk in the snow."

"Hate to break this to you. Vulcan's don't like the cold."

"Hence the jacket." McCoy stared at him. "Come on Bones. I'll call your mom and explain everything to her." McCoy nods. He had lost so much. Even the right to be called a he. The right to be human. Family and Jim were the only things she had left.

"Ok Jim." Kirk smiled. She had been adapting. But it took time. Everything took time. She took the jacket he bought her. Putting it on. Then he handed her some gloves. She placed them over her hands. "How do I look?" Jim could have said a thousands things. But only one came out.

"An angel." McCoy smirked.

"Thanks Jim."

CHRISTMAS SNOW

Stepping outside the snow fell silently. Fallen snow crunched under their feet. Jim followed a little behind to observe his friend. This had been tough on him. More on his best friend. He could just watch as the snow fell on her. The snow melting on her hot head. But then they began to lay. Forming a light halo around her head. Kirk followed. They didn't talk. Well they never did. Just being together is enough. Having somebody to cheer on your sidelines.

When Kirk was younger he didn't have much faith in things. Most of his faith lied in hiding in the tallest trees. The deepest holes. Believing his father was an angel looking down on him. He must be if he had survived all that. Then sent him a real one when he really thought himself lost. Sure but unsure. Should he run to protect himself or should he remain tall so they could see. Then the tangible guardian came out of the refresher. Someone to ground him. stand up for him. To see him for James T. Kirk. Not the father's son. Pike's golden boy.

He had Bones. And watched as she stood still. Looking up. Her letting the snow cascade upon her face. Relishing in the cold. Wasn't really that cold out. But to Vulcan's

To others Bones is a freak.

To Jim she is his angel. All his. And now she had fallen. Fallen hard. Looking up he thanks the heavens for her. For keeping his best friend by his side. Even though not in the original package. Bones is still here. With him.

One who has perched on his shoulder. Someone he never knew he had till she was forced to change. But remained.

"So you ready?" watching her turn to face him. The snow swirling around her, with her.

"Ready?" snow falling.

"Yeah. We're gonna be late for dinner." McCoy raises an eyebrow. "I called your mom this afternoon. Well she called me and I told her something happen. She is expecting us for dinner."

"Jim." She shakes her head. Snow falling from her halo. Jim steps closer pulling her toward him. Not gonna let her run away.

"You're my best friend." My only friend. Kirk tilts his head toward her. Looking into her eyes. She looks up to at him. He pauses.

"Thank you Jim, I care for you too." She tilts her head a little bit. Rubbing against his temple. He smiles. Breathing in deep he lets his frosted breath mingle with hers. He was the one now falling. And Bones always here to catch him. Always catching. But he had thrown her up into the air. Making her fly in the snow. Helping her fly toward family. Taking him with her. Both needing the other.

"Thank you Bones."


	7. Breathing Space

MESUVULAVA

Vulcan meaning: transformation: the act or an instance of transforming; a marked change, as in appearance or character, usually for the better

CH: 7

Breathing Space

BY: Wolfa Moon

SUM: Breathing space: by: x-ray dogs

DIS: Own nothing.

BREATHING SPACE

Vulcan's don't have to sleep much. They meditate. McCoy's meditation is sleep. But tonight it is not working. Kirk and her had been studying all night. And now she sits watching him sleep. She smiles as he twitches at whatever dream girl he is loving. Stroking her hand along his naked arm.

Still deciding to room with each other even through the change. For which McCoy is grateful. But right now not so sure. Turning her hand over she lets her fingertips touch. The touch sends his thoughts to her. Closing her eyes she continues to stroke. Her mind focusing on Jim's dreams.

It is not a dream but a memory. Jim had taken her out for a furlong. Took Leonard McCoy on a motorcycle. He is dreaming of the ride they took up through the hills. Her arms around his chest. Loving the sensation. Feeling so right. Then sitting overlooking the city. The high breeze blowing through her hair. Then smiling as they eat their meager feast. Feeding him a protein nib. Capturing that moment. McCoy smiled at the love Kirk felt for him. Still confused himself at what to be called. Him or her. He accepts both. Right now he focuses on Jims memory of her. A Vulcan smiling. Feeding him food with bare fingers. Laughing at his jokes and adventures. Sharing himself. Jim Kirk is in love with him/her. Such warmth. Then the memories faded on the breeze.

"Bones?" a sleepy Kirk looks at McCoy. Her hand stopped it's stroking at his wrist. Jim comes alert quickly. And to this. Looking from her hand to the face. Looking deep into her eyes. "You okay?" Concern. Wondering what had happened while he slept.

"Why didn't you tell me?" McCoy asks in shock. True McCoy in hetero through and through. Yet over the course of the past several months. Having to rethink her status. True he had experimented with both sides. And now. Now her best friends. A man he could see himself with either way. A man he can dance with. Now a female. No taboo about that now. And the love she felt from Kirk. The longing of it. For so long. Just as long as her. Her not a taboo with a him. Mentally a headache. As a she or he, "why didn't you tell me you loved me?"

"Um," Kirk sat up quickly. The sheets moving to pool around his waist. His bare chest exposed to the night lights that shine through the window. "Um, you were a good old southern boy. And this happened. And I didn't want to scare my friend away." He sighed. Looking down like a lost puppy. His thoughts jumbling. What could he say to make his friend stay? How could he ask for forgiveness?

"Jim," McCoy's emotions filling his name like music. He had courage in fighting for his life and others. But for his heart. He is scared. "Jim." This time he looks up. McCoy has her hand out. Two fingers extended. Kirk eyes focus on this. Knew what she is offering. For they have learned this in Vulcan studies and in observation of Ambassador Sarek and Lady Amanda. Affection.

Kirk extended his hand out slowly. Positioning his hands like hers he felt the underside then stroked down the back. He has just kissed her. Kissed his best friend. His eyes meeting hers. Kirk moved before he lost the nerve. Pulling her into a human kiss. While maintaining his fingers on hers.

"I love you Bones. Even before this." Their foreheads meeting together.

"I know. So have I." Seeing caution in her eyes.

"We'll take it slow." McCoy nods. Len needed slow. She needed slow. She needed Jim.

"Can I rest with you?" Jim smiled. McCoy laid down. Both lying to face one another. Kirk taking her hand in his. Bringing to his lips he kissed them.

"Love you Bones." Words he was so frightened of saying. Spilling easily to his friend. Hopefully to his lover. For he loved Bones.

"Love you too kid." McCoy closed her eyes. Kirk closed his. Yet their hands remained entangled together.


	8. Happy Birthday Jim!

MESUVULAVA

Vulcan meaning: transformation: the act or an instance of transforming; a marked change, as in appearance or character, usually for the better

CH: 8

HAPPY BIRTHDAY JIM

BY: WOLFA MOON

SUM: IT'S JIM'S BIRTHDAY AND HE ONLY HAS ONE REQUEST

DIS: DON'T OWN.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY JIM!

Kirk paced outside the girl's quarters. Getting nervous. He is going to celebrate today. The day of his birth. Last year McCoy took him out of the city away from all the remembrance ceremonies. Took him to an old fashion amusement park. One with old fashion rollercoaster's. Tilt a whirls. Old fashion games. Celebrating the day.

Now he had only one request this year. More a joke. He spoke with Galia. And Galia talked to her roommate, Uhura. And they took Bones out on the town. On a shopping trip. For a dress.

His birthday wish. To go on a date with McCoy. And McCoy had to dress up. Make-up, dress, heels, the works.

McCoy reluctantly agreed. Always giving Kirk one gift. Last year was a gift of youth. This is a gift of adolescence.

Kirk fiddled with his dress shirt. A nice navy blue. Complementing his eyes. Looking to the door with his blue orbs. Waiting to see what they have done to his angel. For she had. His dreams always going to the visage of her. Glowing in the snow. Closing his eyes he lent back on the wall across from the door. His eyes snapping open when the door opened. Galia stood there. The biggest excited grin on her face.

"Are you ready?" Kirk nodded. Approaching slowly. He saw Uhura by the fresher door.

"So where is she?"

"I am not coming out." They all smiled. Kirk hiding his worry behind the smile.

"Come on Len," Uhura encouraged.

"Yeah Len, we did all that hard work." Galia added.

"And some other things that I hope I never have to go through again." The refresher door opened. His angel stepped out.

Kirk could only stare as McCoy approached him. Wow. Taking her in. the girls had outdone themselves. They had McCoy in a skirt. Not a full length one. It stopped right above the knee. And it is a simple black and white strip dress. No sleeves. And a nice see trough cross pattern to reveal more skin. Then to her face. She had lipstick on, blush, and eyeliner to bring out her eyes...

"Stop staring." Galia came over pushing his jaw shut.

"That means he likes you." Galia informed McCoy. McCoy blushed green under the rosy red.

"Well thank you." She semi curtsey. Uhura laughed. She wrapped an arm around McCoy's. Walking her over to Kirk. Smiling at Kirk. The two deserved each other. Uhura could only grin wider when Kirk gently took her hand and placed it through his arm. His grin so wide. Nyota couldn't believe that the child could grow up. Galia was skirting from foot to foot with excitement. "Thank you girls." When the door closed behind Galia jumped up in the air.

"They are so getting lucky tonight." Uhura tilted her head. McCoy is a male in a female. Who loves her friend? And Kirk is a child. No, a man. And McCoy is going to make him the man he is suppose to become.

HBJ

McCoy held tightly onto Kirk. The damn heels making her unsure of each step.

"I got yah Bones." Kirk pulled his arm closer to his side. "Thank you." McCoy looked at his friend. Unsure but sure of what he is talking about.

"Your welcome. But I might burn this dress when the day is over."

"Don't."

"Okay," at the quick response. Jim loved the dress. It is his birthday dress. "Can I at least vaporize the shoes?" Kirk looked down. Giving in he smiled.

"Sure." the bumped into eat other at they made their way to the restaurant.

HBJ

It is a little upscale to their normal hangouts. And Jim wanted a special birthday. McCoy's happy he is finally celebrating it. Not just being the day his father dies. This is Kirk's birthday. His birth. And McCoy is so glad that Kirk is here.

Sitting in the restaurant. Kirk observed McCoy constantly fiddling with her hair. Wanting to put it behind her ears. But stopping. Keeping up the illusion of being human. Kirk sighed.

"Just put it behind your ears."

"The girls put so much product in my hair. It is quiet irritating." Kirk leaned forward. Extending his head he pushed the hair up and over her ears. She shivered at his touch. Kirk smiled. Sitting back down he returned to his salad. Looking up he watched McCoy bow her head. Then he felt it. Eyes. Eyes from surrounding tables are looking at them. Kirk stared back. Other species are with humans. So why is this weird. The salad had been removed. Now a steak is before both of them. The waiter who had delivered stood still, staring.

"Can I help you?" McCoy growled. The waiter jumped and ran off. Shaking her head she turned to her meal. Kirk smirked. The meal continued. This felt normal. Really normal. Beyond normal for Kirk.

"So how was your shopping trip?"

"Never happening again. Gaia went overboard. Uhura helpfully reeled her in." she looked down at her outfit. "Thank god too. Galia wanted me in a red number that has slits all the way up held together with a string." Shivering at the memory. Kirk smiled. He would have loved to seen that. "So we, they got me several dresses. Uhura is one hell of a negotiator. "

"So am I ever going to see any of these other dresses?"

"You have a birthday next year." She countered taking a bite of her steak. Kirk grinned.

"So what else did you get?"

"Women things. Clothes. Underwear. Jewelry. Make up." Rolling her eyes. "Then Galia did the sweetest thing. She went to get me a old Miss shirt, female style." Kirk looked into his friend's eyes. So much has changed. Now here he is on a date with his friend. Hell he would have done the same with male McCoy. He looks away from her. No they would probably have stayed in or something else. Or he could just ask.

"Bones I know this is not what you would have chosen for my birthday but what would you have done?" Bones set down her fork. Resting her elbows on the table she steepled her fingers. Very Vulcan. Then she looked up with something there. Then she blinked. Looking right through him.

"I don't know. Maybe taken you to a play or opera." Jim quirked his head.

"Opera?" She nodded. The hair fallen from behind the ears. She smiled.

"I know silly," picking up her fork again. Kirk reached out.

"No, no. That would have been cool. I have never been."

"I gathered. So um, I got us tickets if you want to go."

"You are serious." McCoy nodded her head. Feeling the rejection on her part for the stupid idea. Kirk smiled. Focusing on the touch he held. Sending excitement through the touch. A smile appeared on her lips.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" Her eyes met his. He smiled back. Rubbing his fingers over hers.

"Yeah," with the biggest grin on his face. "Sounds nice."

"Jim, you know this is kissing in Vulcan." Kirk smiled more. He knew. Entwining their fingers. "Jim?"

"I'm sorry. But." She felt it. Felt his emotions. Felt that he loved her. Even before this. Now there was nothing stopping them. There was nothing stopping them before. Except Kirk is a ladies man. And everyone presumed he flew straight. Hell everyone experimented. "Len, I like you a lot."

"I know." He looked stunned then held up her, their hands. He shied at that. Touch telepaths. "So finish up. The opera start in a half an hour." She picked up her fork with her unoccupied hand. Began to eat.

HBJ

Kirk's heart lifted. They had a blast. Especially when Kirk got the death by chocolate desert. Making Bones raise an eyebrow. They walked lightly to the theater. Laughing together. Their mood easing.

"Hey Vulcan." They continue to walk. Yet at the next alleyway. 2 men stepped out in front of them. Kirk gripped Bones tighter to him. "Hey," the voice called from behind them. Kirk took a quick glance. Spotting 3 more behind them. There goes the theater. Stopping Kirk takes in the scenario. McCoy sobered up quickly. She leaned over to whisper to Kirk.

"It's the waiter." She motioned to the guy next to the one who spoke. Jim nodded. Seeing the man too.

"Must have gotten upset over the tip." He turned to the leader. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"We don't have a problem with you. It's her that we do?"

"Well she might take offense to that."

"I doubt that. We don't like aliens. Especially those who try and play human." McCoy shakes her head.

"Is this what that is about. You hate Vulcans?"

"We hate anybody who ain't of earth origin."

"Well hate to break this to you I have worst problem then you do." The men stilled. Looking a each other with trepidation. McCoy took a step forward. "Did you hear that story about that earth doctor who got mind swapped by a Vulcan?" the leader raised an eyebrow. He stared at her. Looking to the waiter. The story helping them get more rallies.

"Did she really eat meat?" the waiter nodded. He looked back at her.

"I have more a reason to be an xenophobe than you." McCoy stepped forward. Kirk stayed where he was. Watching, waiting for the action to begin. "So why don't you back off?" she smiled to add emphasis on her humanity. The leader smiled. He turn then punched her. Kirk moved forward. McCoy looked up at the leader.

"Sorry about your accident." He whistled alerting them it is over. And they were gone. Kirk approached helping McCoy up. Standing her up he ran a hand over her split lip. Coming away green.

"Bones?" McCoy looks into his eyes. There is relief. "You okay?"

"Yeah, we're gonna be late for the opera."

"Screw the opera." She takes his blood smeared hand. His cold hand warming in her touch. Now his eyes seemed worried. She smiles. He smiles.

"Today is your day. Don't let some terra prime oaf ruin it. And we are not wasting my coin that I spent on those tickets." Wrapping her arm around his they make their way to the opera.

HBJ

Kirk couldn't sleep. So high on what they did. Dinner, fight, opera. Then they sat and talked till he sun rose. Now here he is sitting on a blanket on a hill over looking the ocean. But he is not looking at the ocean. He is looking at his angel. Who is sleeping with her halo on his lap. James T. Kirk could not have asked for a better friend. And a friend who is making him into a better adult. Wonder what she plans for next year.

A birthday of manhood.

Kirk smiled.

"Thank you." He ran a hand through her hair. If his dad saved him and is still looking down on him. He sent the best angel he could.


	9. 7 Stages of Grief

MESUVULAVA

Vulcan meaning: transformation: the act or an instance of transforming; a marked change, as in appearance or character, usually for the better

CH: 9

7 STAGES OF GRIEF

BY: Wolfa Moon

SUM: The First 6

DIS: Own nothing.

**7 STAGES OF GRIEF**

**1) shock, denial.**

McCoy smashed every reflective surface in their dorm room. Kirk could only idly watch as his friend crashed. Sleeping upon a pile of her old cloths. A picture of her old self clenched physically in her hands. The frame breaking. The glass shattering. Green blood littering the edges.

Green blood not red.

Not human red.

This can't be the end of Leonard McCoy.

McCoy rocked a little. Kirk approached. Hearing his friend's small mantra. He keeps repeating his name. Birth date. Birthplace. Occupation. Then lastly. Sex.

"I am a male, not a female." Kirk sat outside the closet. Watching his friend gently rock herself to sleep on the bundle of his former cloths.

**2) Pain and guilt**

Kirk had been called in to collect her. She had collapsed during a xenobiology class. Today's lesson Vulcan. Sure they had been taking extra Vulcan course to understand. But this.

He had taken her home. Nobody knew what was going on. People had accepted some of this freak show, that Bones called it.

When he got them back to their room. He began to help his friend who had passed out. Opening his bag he found a stash of Hershey Kisses.

Vulcan's get drunk on chocolate. Something he never wished he shared with his friend. But she would have learned it anyway.

And she did.

2 bags gone and 2 more there.

Trying to numb the pain. Hide from the world.

**3) Anger, bargaining**

McCoy stood in front of her former body. Frozen in time. Sustained till when they could place him back there.

"How could you do this me?" he was a doctor. A doctor who helped save lives. Who was going to save him? "Why me?" raising hand in anger. Wanting to smash something. But could not come to mind to hurt the encased form. His former form.

Running out McCoy went to the gym. A place he avoided like the plague.

But then she saw the weights. She needed d to get this rage out of her. Moving around testing the weights. Seeing how much a Vulcan can handle.

Finished McCoy realized how strong a Vulcan can be. Several admirers came by. Watching a female lift more than the built humans around her. He held his arms crossed over his chest. Puffing out his muscles. McCoy stopped and stared at him.

"So you're the freak?" a freak, that is what she had become. Hauling back she wailed on the muscle. He stumbled back. Yet came back for more. They fought and fought. Rage built. Only finally being calmed when Jim wrapped his arms around her. Telling her it is over. Over and over again.

Jim the only one to calm the rage. To make some of this bearable.

Walking home. Jim holding her close.

"Why me?"

"Because your special."

"Your special Jim. Not me. I am a simple southern doctor." Sighing. Leaning into his warmth. " I would give anything. Everything to be me again."

"Anything?" Kirk looked down at her. She squeezed him tighter. Feeling his concern. His abandonment.

"Not you Jim. You are the only rock I have. Without you…" they both didn't want to finish that thought.

**4) Depression/ loneliness**

Kirk had gone on a survival training mission. Leaving McCoy alone to drown in this. Whatever you would call this. Going to school. Going to rounds at the hospital. Then coming home to an empty room.

Days repeating for two weeks straight. Becoming a shell of an existence.

Christmas was coming.

How could she face her family?

His mother who had raised a son.

A male.

The dark infringed on the edge. Taking in all that had changed in the room.

New cloths.

Picture of his former self kept around for prosperity sake. Or just a reminder.

The door chimed. She was alone. Jim wouldn't be back for another week.

Door opening. Revealing Jim's replacement father figure.

"McCoy." Not looking up. Not wanting to show the world how pathetic he is. She is.

Pike cautiously stepping into the room. He knew the strength of a Vulcan.

"Computer lights 70%." He ordered them on. Lights illuminating the room. He saw McCoy sitting between the beds. Kirk's jacket over her shoulder. Tilting his head he moved in. Kneeling in front of her. Her gaze catching his. He smiled. Pike recognized what was going on. McCoy herself had even diagnosis it. She knows what is happening. The stages. Everyone learned them.

Pike moved to sit beside her. He is a captain. Already working on his ships staff. Kirk and McCoy at the top of his list. You can't have one without the other. And they are good kids. Wrapping an arm around her. Pulling her close. Knowing he should of talked Admiral Berman out of denying Kirk's request to reject this survival course. McCoy needed him. Hell Kirk needed McCoy.

"Captain?" Pike looked down at his charge.

"Yes."

"Thank you." Pike hugged her tighter. Having been to their dorm on social engagements. Even having them over for dinner. They had become his kids on campus. Every commander picking their favorites. No denying it.

"Your welcome. He'll be back soon." She nodded. Pike feeling the warm body relax next to him. Pulling a blanket off Kirk's bed. Then snagging a pillow. Placing the pillow behind his head. Stretching out his legs. Covering them both up. Pike began to relax. Holding his charge safe. Closing his eyes. "Good night Len."

**5) Upward turn**

McCoy ran along side Kirk through the quad. Keeping pace. Talking about his latest course. Babbling about the Kobyashi Maru. Wanting her there. Agreeing reluctantly. Then Kirk going on about one of the cadets. Wondering if he could get a double date for them.

The sun shinned on them as they ran. Then McCoy smirked at Kirk. Kirk smiled back. Picking up her pace. She ran faster. Moving out of his league. Kirk looked stunned. Trying to keep up. But he couldn't.

"Okay you win." She ran back toward him stopping.

"You better believe it."

**6) Working through**

McCoy worked hard at her studies. Becoming aware of what is available to her now. A whole new world. And Jim by her side. Having done something special for his birthday. Now back to the grind. Passing course with a gigantic leap in Vulcan mind processing. Using her telepathic hand to help heal.

Still muddling on the love part. Not sure what to catagorize herself. Loving both sexes. Planning for graduation.

Making amends.

Talking to his family back home.

Moving on.

Just like back on the shuttle.

Keep moving forward.


	10. Step 7

MESUVULAVA

Vulcan meaning: transformation: the act or an instance of transforming; a marked change, as in appearance or character, usually for the better

_This chapter includes some content not suitable for children. You have been advised._

CH: 10

Step 7

BY: Wolfa Moon

SUM: #7

DIS: Own nothing.

7) acceptance & hope

McCoy sat on the steps outside their dorm. A padd in her hand. Accepting herself now for what she is. A human male stuck in a Vulcan female. Running every scenario available. Nothing checked out. Now to sit and accept. The stage of grief and loss. Finally hitting the seven step.

Looking up into the sun. Letting it seep into every pore. Her thoughts began to warm.

Feeling the flush of heat throughout her body.

Then the sun being blocked.

"Len," a voice spoke. Opening her eyes.

"Hello Spock."

"May I inquire how you are doing?" Spock had become a very good teacher. Both teaching each other. Him to be more human. Her to be more knowledgeable on Vulcan's.

"I am fine Spock. Why?"

"You smell different." McCoy took in a wift. She didn't smell different to herself.

"I don't smell anything." He tilts his head. She tilts hers, raising an eyebrow. He steps back. Staggered more like it.

"Be careful." Confusion filled her mind. Careful of what? "Live long and prosper." He moved quickly away from her. Shaking her head. Did she really smell that bad? Lifting her collar to smell.

"Bones." McCoy turned and smiled as her friend approached. "Something wrong?" He sat beside her. Tapping her hand with his.

"Do I smell bad?" Not able to get Spock's words out of her head. Kirk leaned in at her neck. Leaning her head back to give him better access.

At her neck, Kirk smelled. She smelled like melting snow and honey. A smell he came to associate with his Bones. She had been his for a while. But right now. Her smell. Moving in closer his nose brushed her neck. She shuddered at the touch. Kirk smiled. Going in for more. Licking her neck. Not enough he placed his mouth on her neck. McCoy shuddered under his ministration.

"Get a room." A passing cadet spoke. Breaking them apart. Both breathing heavy.

"What's going on?" Kirk looked deep into her wells. Shaking her head she didn't know. The only feeling going through her is, want. Raising a hand she traced his forehead, around his eye. Down the cheek. Then moving down.

"Spock said I smelled different."

"Maybe it is a Vulcan thing."

"Hmm," McCoy pondered that. She was made privy to a lot of the secret world of Vulcan's. Yet they still hid things form her. Important things. This being one of them. The fire burned in her. "Jim, can we go to our room?" Her hand resting still on his neck. Transmitting the feeling of warmth. Heat. Kirk could only nod.

The two moved quickly. They could skip their study session.

Mating is unique with Vulcan's she had learned of Pon Far and how it dealt with males. What they didn't take to consideration. Is that Leonard McCoy was a male. Even though female now. The fire burned.

Entering the room. McCoy threw a security medical lock on the door. Locking them out from the world. Just them.

Kirk stood back. Wondering what the hell is happening. Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Yet this is his friend. He didn't want to screw it up. Gulping when McCoy took of her shirt. Exposing skin. Then removing pants. More skin. She looked up at him.

"Remove your cloths."

"If you insist." Kirk began to clumsily discard his cloths. All cloths off she moved in on him. Kissing his lips. His fingers digging into his hair. His hands roaming all over. Feeling all her curves. Jim's mind thinking on what the hell. Tried to separate them.

"Bones, Bones." She's grinding herself into him. Very hard to ignore. "There might be something wrong here."

"The only thing wrong here is you not participating." She growled as she licked his neck. Then biting down. Kirk yelped. He had read up on Vulcan secrets too. Then he recognized the signs.

"Bones, I think you're in Pon Far."

"I'm female." She said groping his chest. Hands moving lower.

"Yeah also mentally male a little too. Oh god." He groaned as her warm hands wrapped around his manhood.

"Jim, if this is that. Do you not want to be mine?" She purred

"I'm yours." Nothing he ever said was more true then that.

"Then stop thinking." Kirk groaned to the heavens. He is getting everything he wanted. Why is he fighting this? This is his best friend. His only true friend. He didn't want to hurt this. Motioning his head down. McCoy made it so they could look into each other's eyes. Laying her hand on meld points she had learned from Spock. She showed Kirk what she saw when she sees him. Saw all her emotion. The want. The love.

Love. Kirk melted. Grabbing her closer. She deepened further into his mind. Feeling for that cord that would bind them. Thoughts are strings. And Kirk has always been a strong gold cord. Kirk looking back though the door she had opened. Seeing her cord. To him it is white silver, with snow swirling around it. Pulling him in. he wants her. As much as she wants him.

Moving to the bed he laid her down. His snow angel. He covered her up with his body. Licking tasting everywhere he could reach. Taking her in. McCoy keeping constant contact with his face. Sharing sensation. Then she flooded him with all the lust, yearning. He could not hold back any longer.

Moving up they gaze into each other eyes. He closes his as he enters her. So warm. So right. They move and dance. Making a mess in the snow. He thunders into her. Over and over. She mews as he groans. Moving as one. Building together till the lightening discharges. Together. They strike the same spot. At the same time. Consummating their bond.

McCoy pushes more thoughts into him. Getting him going again. And in do time he is up again and they are going again.

Time seemed to pass them by. But by the 18th round. Kirk began to wane. McCoy could not have that. She moved to let him relax for a while. Getting nourishment. And also a supplement, enhancers. To vitalize him. She helped Kirk eat and drink. Kirk looked at her. He loves her. She loves him. She could feel him inside her head. Feel him solid. Then she pushed him back onto his back.

"Already?"

"Yes."

"Are we planning to do all 64 positions in the Kama sutra?"

"That sounds like a challenge." She devoured him.

"Oh god." Throwing his head back as his dick was engulfed in warmth again. How? He knew McCoy had done something. Something to get him rearing. True he never had complaints before. Or dwindled to a challenge. But after 18… ah.. 19… any man can falter. He still remained erect. "Bones…"

"Please Jim. I need this. I need you." She sunk deep onto him. Her hand placing itself on his face. Felling her fire burn. Raging through her like a forest. His angel is on fire. He needs to sooth her. Sooth the flames. Bringing the snow back.

After. Way after all the moves in that book. Then moving to the Orion sutra. They were both beat. Kirk tingled everywhere. Moving from the bed. He watches McCoy sleep.

Finally. Washing off he can't believe he can be anywhere else. Couldn't be happier. He is happy. He is where he belongs. Refreshed he goes into the room. Eyes look upon him form the bed. Her back exposed to light. He can just imagine her wings. She smiles.

"Am I really your angel?" Kirk nods. The bond letting them hear each other. His eyes flood with the image in his head. She smiles. "Come back to bed my captain." He likes that. He gets into bed. She curls herself around him. "I love you, ashayam"

"Love you too Bones, forever."

AN: I intend to do the film version with this verse. But it may be a while.


	11. Only the Beginning

Mesuvulava

Chapter 11: The Movie

By Wolfa Moon

Disclaimer: No.

AN: Sorry It Took So Long. To continue and not finish, yet. Saw the first 10 minutes. Muse hit. And all I wanted to do is enjoy the hobbit, which I did.

CH11

Jims looks down at his mate. He had never felt more secure in his whole life. He had a purpose. He has somebody who will be with him forever. Letting his hand glide down her back. So beautiful. How did he get so lucky?

"You're gonna need luck today."

"No I don't."

"Jim," she turns to face him. "It's a no win scenario. No one goes back for seconds let alone thirds."

"That's why I want you there."

"I have better things to do then see you fail."

"I won't."

"Jim?"

"Hey, you trust me right." She glares at him. Smirking he leans down to kiss her on the lips.

"Why did I ever agree to this?"

"Because it seemed like the right thing to do at the time." Getting up he gets to go to the refresher.

Bones stares after him. Life had changed so much for him/her. Turning to look out the window. It had been three years in Starfleet. Two of them in this body. A body that she had become comfortable in. The Vulcan council still trying to get her to see logic. Logic can kiss her pale ass. To add more insult to them she had mated. Gone through the blood fever and bonded with her best friend, James T. Kirk.

They had been awarded several times for their success rate in field missions and relief efforts. Pike still keeping a close eye on them. Their mating had not been made public. Those who knew could be counted on one hand. They could not be separated.

Getting up she moves to get dressed. Uniform red but slacks, no skirt. Fixing up her hair into a simple bun. Then going for the things she needed in order to do her job and filter what is not so desired, her hands. More to the point her high telepathic levels. It was a bitch in the beginning. Yet with Jim it had calmed down to a low hum. Smiling she can feel Jim try to entice her into a little more heat building in the fresher.

"Sorry Jim, I have a patient I need to check on." She shouts to her man. Her man. Who would have thunk it. A good old southern Boy, hetero to his knowledge then. Now hetero in a whole different way, him now the she.

"You'll be there right?" Jim needs his rock.

"Lord help me, but I will."

"Love you Bones."

"Love you Jim, bye."

CH11

Leonard McCoy, doctor. Bones to Jim and Len to her friends. The headbands became a staple of her person. Her ears out for the world to see. Crossing the promenade she gets stopped by a call. Turning she sees Chekov running toward her.

"Pavel."

"Len." He walks beside her.

"You okay, boy?" he smiles at her. Chekov had come in on most of her overnight ER shifts. Fellow classmates picking on him for being so young and smart. Also meeting him again when students were making fun of her. This little fireball had charged in and barreled down the biggest one. They had become the misfits of the academy.

Smiling at him as he walks beside her. Reaching up she lays a gloved hand on him.

"Pasha?" he turns to hug her. Jim loves Pavel. He is the little brother he never had. "You okay?" stepping back he looks at her.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I just…"

"Happy birthday Pavel." His eyes light up.

"Youv remembered."

"Of course. We'll pick you up at 7 to celebrate." He smiles again before heading off into a different direction. He may be Starfleet but he is still a kid who grew up faster than everyone else.

Yes life has changed. Entering medical she uses her card to enter the cryo status chambers underground. Following a path she takes every morning of the end of the month. Finding her original body she wipes the condensation off the glass. Sometimes forgetting what she use to look like. Being ruggedly handsome and male.

Closing her eyes she lays a bare hand on the glass. Trying still to get back into her own body. Jim doesn't know about this ritual. If he does he doesn't let on that he knows. A dream within a dream.

CH11

Gloves on she enters the simulator. Uhura is there at communications. Going over to her.

"So you got dragged into this as well?" she huffs at her.

"He's gonna fail."

"But it's his. Pavel's party tonight at the Black Hole. You there?"

"Of course." Len scans the bridge.

"So what part am I playing again?"

"First officer."

"And I thought being his friend was bad enough." Uhura smirks as Len takes her post.

Jim comes in like he owns the world. Smiling brightly and patting her on the shoulder. The program ran, as it should. Yet it didn't end like it usually does. James won the no win scenario.

CH11

The celebration that night was more than just Pavel. The crew of the simulator bought her Jim rounds of shots.

"Don't be asking for a shot tomorrow."

"Wouldn't think of it." He kisses her again. She raises her fingers for him to return the gesture.

Pavel is in good spirits being surrounded by his friends. Smiling widely when he gets gifts from them. They had all bought him drinks. Which he drank like water. Jim getting their young brother books, more specific the Kama Sutra & Orion's guide to pleasure. Gallia even offered to help him learn some of those. The boy going beet red.

Bones sat beside him. Taking off a glove she touches his hand, bare. Something he had always wondered about. Told at how powerful she is, warned. Jumping when she touches his hand. He looks at her. She closes her eyes to feel the mirth of the room. Letting him feel what she is shielding. Everyone in the group, loving and caring for him. He has family here. Her eyes open to see his water filled eyes. Hand going up she touches his check.

"You are my brother."

"Thank you." They give each other a hug.

"Hey," a hand grabs her bare one. They both jump. Looking up at the man who disturbed them. "She's my girl. We'll get you one. Let's dance Bones." Gripping the hand tight he takes her to the dance floor.

"Did he like the present?"

"Yes he is quite pleased." Sounding very Vulcan. Gripping his hand tight so no one can touch. He brings it close to his chest.

"So did I surprise you?"

"You did indeed." Moving closer. "How did you do it?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets."

"I can always mind meld with you."

"You can try."

"Don't temp me."

"But I want to temp to."

"Do you now."

"Bones I want you to be mine."

"I am yours as you are mine."

"No I mean. Legally."

"We are legally." In the Vulcan sense.

"Earth sense."

"They might separate us."

"They wouldn't dare." He pulls her close. He could never not have her by his side. He needs her to be complete. His heart. "Bones, where you go I go."

"As you wish, Captain."

"I like that."

"Don't expect me to be calling you that in bed."

"Wouldn't dream of that doctor." They both laugh. Laugh the night away.

Celebrate another year of life for their brother. Celebrate the minor victory over death. Celebrate being happy. For it did not last.

CH11

The council had an emergency meeting about Kirk's little triumph. Spock accusing him of cheating. Academic suspension. Emergency on Vulcan. The two Vulcan's sharing a look. To be an island upon the sea.

"He didn't call my name." Jim runs after the man who gave out orders. Standing back she feels his heart sinking. Moving to him.

"The council will rule in your favor." A breeze of a flying shuttle overhead blew hair into her face. Jim stares at her. They had promised to go together. Be united. Yet Starfleet is tearing them apart. "I gotta go."

"Yeah," he places her fallen hair behind her ear. "Be safe." She nods before turning. Taking a few steps but that cord that binds them tugged at her. She can't go without him. Turning to look at him. Sees the little lost forgotten boy. Closing her eyes she looks up. Another shuttle departs for above. She can't.

Turning around she goes to her man. Grabbing his arm, tightly.

"Come with me." Growling out and bringing him with her. It is stupid and may be reprimanded. She needs him. He needs her.

Getting on the shuttle was easy. Pushing medical rules and regulation at him. Also being a Vulcan. And as everyone knows Vulcan's can't lie. On board they weave themselves through the throng of cadets.

"Damn it's Spock." Diverting from the normal route they head toward sickbay. Getting him settled she touches his face. He is here. A promise being kept. Never apart.

CH11

Jim awakens to a story he had read. Had memorized because it was the story of his father, the final story.

"Lightening storm." Then there is pain.

"You're awake." Hands come into view. No, balloons come into view.

"What's this?"

"A reaction to the vaccine." She runs off to get the cure. But he needs to hear it again. Make sure he heard it right. Another injection.

"We gotta stop the ship." Chekov had spoken the words. The horror story that follows him everywhere. The great George Kirk's son.

Now he had to set his own path. Had to save them from the fate his father had been dealt. Had to save them, had to save her. Running from her to get proof. She follows loyally. Injecting him with contour agents to get him well. To live.

Upon the bridge, he argues over the fate that is about to bestow them. They argue and try to make them see. Pike looks at Kirk. The boy he recruited now a man. Looking to his mate who had smuggled him onboard. Dropping out of warp into a nightmare.

The man had saved them.

CH11

Nero spoke to them. Giving them orders to save others. Complying they leave the bridge. Pike looks to Kirk who is standing close to his mate. They keep sharing looks. His hand holding her's tightly.

"I need to get to medical." Pike hits the floor. Watching them. Sees them not care that they have company. This could be their final moments. Kirk kisses his doctor. "Come back to me."

"Promise." The doors open and she departs. Pike looks to him. Kirk smiles like a cat that caught the canary.

"You know she's gonna be reprimanded."

"At least we'll go together."

"Yeah aboard my ship."

"Yes sir." Kirk stands tall getting some courage. "Sir, captains can marry people." Pike nodded to the ruling in his favor to join love. "Well, I would like you to join us."

"Really?"

"Yes sir." Pike smiles.

"It would be my honor."

CH11

McCoy enters the sickbay to chaos. It doesn't really resemble a sickbay anymore. Moving in to help those who are injured. Getting to work. Moving to where Jim was once resting. The ceiling had caved in there. She could have lost him. They could have lost each other.

"Doctor McCoy!" a nurse screams. Moving over to help she sees her superior on the bed. Blood is pouring everywhere. The nurse handing her the tricorder. She had to confirm before she cold desist the lost cause. Calling it, "time of death…"

Now she is senior medical officer.

Working and praying for her friend, her mate. A voice coming over the comms while she is trying to get a man out from more of the ceiling.

"Doctor Puri, status?"

"Dr. Puri is dead."

"Then you are now senior officer."

"No kidding," she turns to get back to work. It is busy for a while. Hell it is a river of injured. Then there is another comm. "Busy here."

"Doctor McCoy," she looks up at the screen as she hears Pavel's voice. So strong and sure. "We are beaming up survivors from the planet. Injured are coming to yov."

"No Chekov. Send them to secondary sickbay. Main sickbay is out of order. Relay them there."

"Yes doctor." She wanted to ask more but neither of them had the time. Turning to her staff.

"Come on people we have more injured coming in. Let's get those who are alive and need us to secondary sickbay. Those of you with minor burns and lacerations return to your post. You are needed. Leave the dead here." Then under her breath, "we can't help them now."

The move was quick. Personnel helped and injured even helped. After all we are Starfleet. Arriving people are already there. What gets her more are the children. Young Vulcan's being escorted in. One girl mostly standing apart.

"Ok let's get injuries categorized from minor to severe. Minor can wait. Nurse Chapel, get blankets for the children. It is a little to cold for them." She moves at her orders. Others moving into action. People move to beds. Vulcan's deeming those severe being laid down. Yet her eyes turned to the girl protectively holding a hand to her chest.

Moving over she kneels down.

"Hello," the stock of black hair moves to reveal wondrous eyes. Eyes looking on the verge of tears. "I'm doctor McCoy." The girl tilts her head to see her ears. Yes she is Vulcan just like her. Reaching out, with gloved hands, she takes the child's. The hand looks to have been crushed. "Poor darling, let's get that fixed, ok." The girl remains silent.

Moving in Len picks up the child. The girl whimpers.

"It's okay." Setting her down. "Let's get you fixed up. Mind telling me your name."

"Saavik."

"What a beautiful name." she smiles at the child. The child's eyes go wide. Emotion.

"You're Vulcan?"

"I'm also human." The child tilts her head more to look at the new fascination. McCoy didn't mind it. She loves kids. Her one weak spot. To see them hurting. Realizing the child is shaking. Grabbing a blanket she wraps the child up. "Alright let's fix that hand." Eyes wide in fascination as gloved hands begin to treat her.

Then everything stops. A loud roar filled the room. Staff still went about working. Yet every Vulcan in the room seemed to freeze in place. McCoy looks down to see Saavik shaking uncontrollably. Moving forward she hugs the child close to her. "I got yah." The arms wrap around her. Needing the support. Len looking over sees another child swaying by a bed. Eyes meeting she motions for him to come over. He doesn't walk with dignified Vulcan pristine. He runs over colliding into her. Burying his face into her side. Reaching out she hugs them close to her. The roar is so loud. "It's okay, it's okay." Moving her hands to touch their temples. Moving her head so she is touching temples to Saavik.

The Vulcan's in the room still. Yet their eyes go to the anomaly in the room. A Vulcan hugging children. Acting so human. A nurse coming over to the doctor. Watching through the noise. They communicate. The children who are watching the interaction find themselves being pulled into hugs. Their shaking stops. Then it gets quiet. It's so quiet.

CH11

Jim sees Spock reach toward air. The faint cry of mother leaving his lips. The other Vulcan's just stares. He wants to reach out like he does for his Vulcan. But Spock stands straight looks at them.

"Get checked out. I will be on the bridge." Spock is acting captain.

Jim moves with Sulu to where sickbay is. Escorting the council there. Yet halfway there they are rerouted to secondary sickbay. Really it is battle sickbay. Entering the bay his eyes roam the room till he finds her. Moving over he turns her and pulls her toward him.

"Bones," she smiles. Her arms wrap around his neck. He squeezes her close. "Vulcan is gone." Sickbay is always the last to know. Her temple touches his.

"I felt it. It was like a thousand voices crying out at once. Then silence. Jim… I…"

"They took Pike." Oh no. She looks at Jim. Nodding. They could dwell on that later. She needs to check him to get him back out there to fight.

"Let's get you checked out." Kirk hops up on the bed. Then he sees it. McCoy has a shadow. Looking over he smiles at the Vulcan girl.

"Hi," the girl moves more into Len. Kirk smiles at this.

"Jim this is Saavik. Saavik, meet Jim my mate." Her ears and eyes perk up at this. Watching McCoy heal her mate.

"Ta'Navi?" a person calls, cries from across the room. Bones doesn't respond to it. Kirk though looks over as a council member walks over.

"You sprained your wrist, minor." She runs the tricorder over him again. Then there is a hand on her shoulder. She tenses as she is being turned. The Vulcan before her is male. Not sure if he is older or the same age as her. Yet the man grips her tight.

"Can I help you?"

"Ta'Navi, it's me." Bones looks at the stranger before her. The man looks deep into her eyes. "It is I your intended, Salnik." She pushes the man off her.

"I am not your Ta'Navi. I am doctor Leonard McCoy. He," she motions to Jim. "Is my mate." The Vulcan's grip gets tighter on her arm.

"You are mine." She really doesn't have time for this. Pushing him off he fumbles back. Jim hops down to stand beside her. "How dare you. You are mine." Like if he says it more times it will somehow magically become true. He moves to advance again but is stopped by another Vulcan.

More specifically Sarek. He had stepped in and pinched the boy down.

"It is a trying time. Please forgive him."

"As long as he stays away from me we are savvy." She backs away to wrap Jim's hand. Saavik hops up on the seat beside Jim. Jim smiles at her. The little girl smiling slightly back. Some Vulcan's gasp at the spreading of emotion on the child's faces. They seem to be corrupting the young. But they cannot afford to be rude. Where else do they have to go? They are at the mercy of a human emotional staff.

Doors open again, Spock enters.

"I need all senior personnel to the bridge." Are comms down? Jim and Len exchange a look. Hopping off the table he gets ready. Spock goes over to talk to his father quickly. Bones catching Jim finishes his hand.

"Geoff, you have sickbay while I'm on the bridge." Big meeting for what is the senior staff of this vessel. And what to do next. "Saavik," she turns to the little Vulcan. "I have to got to the bridge. I will be back soon." The little girl tugged on her hand hard. "I promise okay." Spock glanced over at the doctor as she tried to console the child. Kirk pats the child on the shoulder.

"I'll bring her back." This calmed the child.

"Christine, watch her for me please." A nurse came over to work near her.

They head to the bridge. Spock is trying to fight an internal battle. Glancing across from him he sees a reverse mirror of his parents. A very Vulcan female and a very, very male human. Len though is looking to Spock. Something big had happened. Turning to Jim he can see the question. Leaning over he lets their skin touch. She sees.

"I grieve with thee Spock." He stiffens at her words. Trying to bury the emotion down. He needs to figure out the next plan of attack or withdrawal to the fleet. Also they need to understand their enemy and inform Starfleet.

Exiting onto the bridge, looks are exchange. Amazing how the staff has changed. Spock, captain. Kirk, Second in command. Uhura, Chief Communicator. McCoy, Chief medical Officer. Now it is time to brainstorm. To save earth. To rescue Pike. To seek revenge. Kirk getting right into Spock's face.

Spock pinches him and growls out an order. McCoy moves to assist her mate but a strong hand grips her tightly, crushing even.

"Doctor let me remind you we have wounded and your duty is to this ship." He holds her long enough for them to haul Jim away and out the door. She glares right back at him. Sure they should listen to one another. She of all people knew how stubborn Jim can be. But to toss him off.

"Understood," she shakes him off. The whole bridge is frosty. Looking around she storms off the bridge. As the door closes she runs to Jim. Yet it is to late. Cursing inwardly she goes back to her job. Spock has just made it on her shit list.

CH11

Kirk wakes to the coldness around him. Looking around, he has lost something. No, is separated. Spock had ejected him from the ship, from Bones. She is not here. He needs to move. He needs to get back. To save them, to save her.

It was cold for him but he had to move. Then he is running for his life. Falling, sliding on ice, a cave. Safety lay within. And a man. A man who claims himself as Spock.

"What are you doing?"

"Permit me."

"You want to mind meld with me." This stopped the older Vulcan. His hand slightly raised.

"We have melded before." Kirk shakes his head. He had informed him already of the situation between him and Spock.

"No, my, um, ashayam." The eyebrow goes up.

"You have bonded with a Vulcan."

"Yeah." This sets the older Vulcan back. "What, I wasn't in your time?"

"You have never married in my universe." Kirk didn't like that. He had been alone most of his life. Sure he played the field. But when he found his one. He could be nowhere else. "May I inquire to whom you are bonded?"

"To Bones, um…"

"Leonard. He was male and human."

"She was until a katra thing happened."

"Fascinating, I would like to meet her."

"You will but lets get off this frozen rock first."

"I still must explain."

"With a mind meld?"

"If you permit me it is quicker."

"Don't go snooping."

"I intend to inform." Kirk tilts his head to allow the older Vulcan access. Seeing and learning all that has transpired. Also seeing tidbits of the mans life. Saw an aged McCoy and himself laughing on the bridge of the enterprise, captain.

Spock didn't mean to look also into the other's mind but there was a door wide open.

Kirk was coming home from a long day of physical exertion to find Len making cookies.

"Uhura, dragged you into cooking for the bake fair."

"Yes and no. Besides you were the one to volunteer my services. Which you will pay for later."

"Gladly," coming in to wrap his arms around her. His lips grazing her Vulcan ear. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"No," she goes back to scooping out cookie dough.

"I love you, Bones."

"Love you too, Jim."

"So what kind are you making?" he reaches in to swipe a finger's worth.

"Jim," she scolds hitting his finger with the spoon. He just smiles wide and kisses her.

Older Spock backs out.

"Pardon, there will be some emotional transference."

"What did you see?"

CH11

They walked to the outpost to meet another man who was suppose to be on the Enterprise and be a part of history. Getting onboard was great for Jim. That first stunned moment when he realized the crazy transporter plan worked. The next the slight twang that his inner cord made when he was close to his mate.

Then there was the banging, the water, running, saving and a cupcake. Escorted to the bridge everyone becomes alert. Everyone standing. Spock looks confused for a moment. Kirk beams a little more when he feels his insides thrum into life. Giving a smirk as Bones enters. She wants to run and touch him. To ground herself through all this chaos and confusion. Yet he looked at her. His eyes telling her to wait and see.

Boy did she see. She saw a Vulcan lift her mate up and slam him against the a consol. Wanting to run to him but a hand holds her back. She glares at Sarek. Looking to the beat down before them.

"Spock," Sarek calls to his son.

"SPOCK!" She screams. The whole bridge stilling. Spock's head clears. Seeing what is before him. A man who he had kicked off in a bought of control, play for alpha. Now here they battle again. More along he lines Kirk called him names and he retaliated. His father had called him. Yet that only fueled him on a little more. Then a female voice pierced the veil. Looking down at his hand choking the life out of a man who fought to come back. And for his mate? Tilting his head, no. He felt the man's need to save the day, no win scenario. He will beat them all. Releasing Kirk he steps back. Looking around to his father, his girlfriend, then to one of the final pure Vulcan's with a human mind.

Watching her want to run and help Kirk but control. He needs control.

"Doctor, I am no longer fit for duty. I hereby relinquish my command based on the fact that I have been emotional compromised. Please note the time and date in the log." They both look at each other as he passes.

McCoy can feel his emotions vibrating off of him. He leaves with a sullen Uhura looking at him. Turning to her mate she sees he is okay. Yet the logical mind of her comes through.

"Well congratulations Jim, now we have no captain and no god damn first officer to replace him.

"Yeah we do.'

"What?"

"Pike made him first officer." Sulu informs them.

"You gotta be kidding me." The whole world changed on a dime. From heads to tails. He made his announcement. Then he grabbed her hand. They have work to do but they need reassurance.

Brainstorming became a game of wits. Chess pieces being set up. Making moves and being matched. Then their wiz kid coming up with a plan. Sounding so off the wall, yet reconfirmed by the regained stoic Vulcan. Plan laid out people get back to work. Scott goes to engineering. Sulu goes to calculate the course in with Chekov beside him. That leaves the two insane, brave men to go get their captain back and destroy the enemy. Following behind them are their women. McCoy finally getting to meet Nyota's mystery man.

Going up onto the pad Kirk brings her close to him.

"I'm coming back."

"You better." Their hands stroke and lips meet. Breaking apart they see the other reverse duo doing the same. What interesting times we live in.

CH11

McCoy runs down the halls back to her sickbay. She needed to be ready for whatever came back. Barking orders to clear bays. Inventory well stocked. Small arms holding supplies. Sharing a smile. Then everything tilts. People grabbing hold of things. Arms holding each other up. Looking up to see Sarek holding her up.

It feels as if time has slowed down. The slow roll of a wave. Building higher and higher. The ship rolls again.

Chekov alerts her that transport had been requested. Moving with speed and urgency born out of any well trained trauma surgeon. It's always go time. Running to the transporter with what little staff moved with her.

Entering the transporter she sees them. Calling to him quickly. He quickly acknowledges her but they are in fight at the moment. Quickly loaded down with Pike. Pike leant into her. She is shorter than him but also he knew he was safe.

Pike felt the familiarness of the transporter wrap around him. The screaming of names. Names he knew and knew finally he was safe. If they are together then nothing can stop them. From the sweaty human to the over warm blanket of a Vulcan. Her hair tickling his neck.

"Don't worry Chris you're safe." He smiled into her neck. Kirk is a lucky man. He is moved quickly into one of the back rooms of the infirmary. Laid down he is analyzed and checked.

"What the hell?" tilting his head he can see a scan of his spine with the creature wrapped around it. Seeing it and feeling it are two different things. His eyes roam over his doctor. She is moving again barking orders. A shift in gravity has her falling back into his bio bed. Reaching out grabbing her so not to fall. Their eyes meet. "Don't worry Chris. I'll make you better."

"Promise," an old argument. Better to fight another day.

"I am a doctor and will do my best."

"That's all I ever ask.."

"We're gonna get you prepped and in the O.R. The sooner we get that out if you, the better."

"I agree." She runs a hand over his head. "Relax Chris." She smiles at him. Each knowing they will try their best. Do their best to save others.

Surgery was a feat in itself. With the rattle and shaking of the ship being tossed and turned. Items and people are tossed back and forth then it all stops.

"Get me the bridge and ask them are they done throwing us about?"

"Yes doctor." They have gotten him settled but still away. They needed to know what they are cutting into. What belongs to whom? Chris watched through the haze as she stared. He wouldn't rather be in anyone others hands. The doctor who perfected the neural pathway transplant. The doctor who found cures for so many things. Wanting her on his ship cause she could do so much more. So much more especially with her mate. A mate that he intended to still perform nuptials over.

"Chris, tell me if you feel anything tighten or flare okay. You will nap through most of this. This is just to remove it."

"Do what you have to."

"I always do."

CH11

They had survived. The crew rejoiced in their victory. They had won the day. Problem is they broke the ship. Ships can be fixed. Lives had been lost. We can rebuild on their passings. Learn from the past. Live, grow stronger, fight another day. Fight they did. Now they are just crawling home. Who cares, they won.

"Uhura, contact Starfleet command. Tell them we are gonna need a tow." She nods grinning big. Kirk looks around the bridge, his crew. "Excellent job everyone." Looking around, last to know. "Uhura put me ship wide." The whistles sounds.

"Attention crew of the Enterprise. The threat has been dealt with. We won. Due to your dedication and work we won. Just to alert you we will start everyone on rotating shifts for much needed rest. And I mean everyone will take them." Knowing himself pretty well that he might break that one. "We have a lot of clean up to do. We ejected the warp cores to save our butts. So we are crawling. Don't worry we have notified Starfleet. I request all senior staff to report to the bridge to discuss repairs and rotation. Captain Kirk out." He loves the sound of it. The crew still looking at him except, Chekov and Sulu who are already getting a padd out to make list.

"Captain," Kirk turns to his comms woman.

"Yes, lieutenant." She earned it.

"Sickbay notifying you that doctor McCoy is in surgery and to also…" she shakes her head. "Ask are we done throwing them around?" Kirk smirks.

"Relay back, yes we are done and please send a representative up from sickbay." He knows what his mate is doing. She is trying to save their mentor, their friend, his father figure.

"Understood." She turns to relay.

"Captain," Spock talks to him. "I wish to apologize." Kirk stops him by laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I was out of bounds too and did it to get a reaction."

"Which I gave an emotional response."

"We will discuss it later." Scotty enters the bridge. What little hair he has is esque. Smiling at the Scott. "Scotty?"

"I'm afraid I hurt her badly."

"Don't worry Scotty we can fix her. You did good."

"Thank you sir."

"Alright lets start talking rotations."

CH11

Shifts changed 3 times while she was performing the delicate surgery. Others had come in to assist. Her Vulcan physiology coming in handy. Being able to survive on no sleep for several days. Kirk had come in once or twice to reassure her he is there and to check up on Pike. She gave short remarks maintaining focus. Nurses and doctors impressed by their CMO. They already considered her theirs. Kirk saw that in the way the staff moved about her.

She had finally called a stop. Having removed almost all of the creature. Healing fissures and calming inflamed neuro pathways. Even adding a little regeneration to the older man's spine. Having him safely tucked away to a private cubical she exits sickbay.

There she is greeted to the sight of Saavik and Sarek playing a game with what look like dominos. Stepping towed them she smiles.

"How are things?" Saavik looks up and moves to hug the female Vulcan who allowed her to smile. McCoy hugged her back. "Missed you too."

"I am teaching her Vallah heh Kh-vlalar." Saavik informs her.

"Sounds like fun."

"It is," Saavik chimes. The adults share a look.

"So what have I missed?"

"Everyone is busy with repairs. I have even found myself helping in the science department." Sarek informed her of what has been transpiring. She knows he is also been busy helping his people. "The council is discussing what we shall do without a planet. Suggesting we find another suitable planet to re colonize."

"Wish you the best of luck."

"We will be grateful if you had a part in it."

"Sarek I told you I have no want to be with that kre'nath." Sarek nods. The doctor learning all the wonderful colorful words first in the body's natural tongue.

"We only suggest to donate."

"We will see." That was more a personnel thing to think over. Sure it would help but it would be her child, or would it. "I need to find my mate."

"He is in engineering."

"And has he been taking his rotated shifts off?"

"He has been here for his off shift. Mostly people still asking him questions and reporting. And helping Saavik take a repast."

"That's my Jim. Candle both ends. I'll go deal with him. Saavik let him win sometimes. Respect your elders and all." Saavik smiles at this turning back to the board. Sarek looks at the strange creature in a Vulcan shell. The future.

CH11

"Hand me the hydro spanner." Kirk called from inside the conduit. The instrument found his hand with the owners who grabbed his and pulled. "Hey, hey!?" being pulled up he looks up into the face of his snow angel.

"Thinking cute things about me aren't letting you stay and finish. We are taking are mandatory shift break."

"But I," she glares at him.

"There are plenty of other capable engineers working."

"Let me finish." She looks up at the tight tunnel.

"I'll help." She climbs up in. Kirk watches her climb up in amazement. Wonders never cease about her. "Come on kid, I ain't getting any younger."

"Yes mam."

The two worked in complete silence. The job moving faster than he thought. Extra hands. McCoy held her hand steady as Kirk soddered it in. finally done he looks at her. Moving up he kisses her on the cheek. Her eyes meet his.

"Love you," he smiles silly.

"Ready for that nap." They share a grin. They had time.

CH11

They had, napped in a matter of speaking. Chief medical officer quarters had a big enough bed for two. Yet it is still narrow. The feeling of a lone finger traveling up his chest woke him. Opening his eyes he sees the hand come up to slip up his chin and rest on the side of his face. No escape to look away. Buy why would he want to escape his angel. His angel grins at him. Can't help it he grins back.

"What?"

"So I'm your angel still?"

"Forever my love."

"You really do love me."

"Why can't you believe that? I mean we bonded. I want us to get married by earth standard. I want us together."

"Even when I get back my body." He thought about it for a moment. The man's scruffy face warning him he may throw up on him. The face of shock of being roomed together. Feeling the heat and shock of when he saw him clean shaven for the first time. Rallying and admiring when McCoy proved his gruff in hand to hand. He may be a healer but he is a McCoy, a fighter if need be. Admiring the man for saving lives. Protecting children. Performing miracles.

Then the change. He thought he had lost his friend. The sorrowful scared lonely boy staring uncrying at the body of his friend. No brain activity. Then a voice calling his name. The dark cloud parting to see an equally scared figure on the bed. Calling to him for help.

His angel. Realizing that he could have lost the only family he had and not even tell the man how much he meant to him. How much he loved him and needed him. Then given a second chance. Not wasting any of it.

Holding her close. There warm bodies meeting.

"For always." She snuggles in.

"I can live with that."

CH11

Under impulse power they made it back to almost within their own solar system. Another Starship joins them and helps tow them home. Once home all manors of things have been happening.

They had saved earth. NO, Captain James T. Kirk. He had become the poster child of the federation. Arriving home in big fanfare. The federation wanted to hold a big celebration for them on their success. Yet Kirk had taken notice to what others hierarchy had noted. They are saved but at the sacrifice of what fleet they had protecting them. They had lost so many and needed to rebuild. Yet in the time of dark they needed light as well. Or what else where they rebuilding for.

Kirk wanted McCoy by his side. Yet once they were within transporter range she beamed with Captain Pike to Federation Medical. She had only done so much for him while aboard the battered Enterprise. Now with the universe's equipment and methods at her disposal, she would have him walking within a foresight.

Didn't mean he still didn't miss her. They had arrived home under the flag of greatness. Yet everyone just wanted to sleep in their own beds. Get some well deserved downtime. Relax, mourn those they have lost. Sure they had become heroes but there is still the lost. Docking, beaming the sought after ones directly to their rooms. The other lower unnamed heroes being transported by shuttle ferry. Yet it is quiet.

It was Thursday when this all started. People making plans on what to do Friday night and into Saturday. Yet plans had changed and people had been dispersed. That's mainly why he lived by the seat of his pants. Plans change.

The constant chatter that would be filling the halls. The sun shining brightly. The corridors seamy filled with people changing outfits for class. Going to get books or eat a meal. Collect a fellow cadet for class. Too quiet.

Entering his abode he can see the life he had lived. Once so free to go and do as he pleased. Sure there were rules and he had broken them to his will. His life a bubble compared to what the galaxy held for him. Seeing how small his life was. How big it became. How big he had become. Still feeling the same, but everything has changed.

Going to the refresher he needs to relax. Get ready for whatever was about to come his way. Knowing the admiralty was going to want answers to their questions. Want details about what happened. Needing everything explained to the minuteness details. Explain everything.

Right now he let the rain cascade down upon him. Washing away the grit and death. The smell filling his nose. Soap, lots of soap. No one having enough time to pack. Everyone without their essentials. Soaped up and no one to share it with. Closing his eyes he remembers how they had helped to conserve water rations. Vulcan's didn't care for water showers, preferring sonic. His Vulcan though loved it. He misses her. Closing his eyes he looks for that string in his head. The one with snow circling around it. The one that is his angel. Reaching out he strokes it. Feels her thrum under his hand. Waiting, wanting to play more. Thrum, he smiles. His body vibrating from being plucked back. She is still here. Good.

CH11

Resting to be awoken by a chime. He doesn't want to answer it. But he does. Opening the door he is shocked who is there on the other side.

"Spock!?" he moves back. Moves back to allow the older gentleman in.

"It is good to see you my friend." Kirk moves further in to allow the older to enter more and take a seat. Sitting down he watches the older man. While the older man is watching him. Peaking an eyebrow up he looks at the young man. "I have had an interesting talk with the admirals."

"Yeah, I need to get over there soon."

"They are allowing you the day. Tomorrow they will talk with you." Interrogate more like it. But one more day. Better then right now.

"Small favors." Spock looks around the room. The mixture of two people. His two closest friends. A dress hangs on a hanger. Moving toward it he sees how it shimmers in the light. Something his Leonard would never wear, yet female now. Then the pictures that line the shelves. Some of the older ones with both males. Then too most recent of male and female. Smiling, Jim holding her close to him.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to discuss my past, your future."

"But it has already changed hasn't it. And won't it disrupt that time paradox thing."

"Yes, but mostly I would like to reminisce more on you as a person and our adventures, our friendship and what it can become." Kirk nods to this. Vulcan's live longer than humans. Outliving their human friends. Only having memories.

Bones…

Bones in a Vulcan who will outlive him. She will be alone with her memories.

"Jim, I do not mean to make you feel sad. Just I," Kirk cuts him off.

"No it's not you just realizing what um, Bones will go through once, um, we age." Spock nods. Seeing now where the younger mind went to in his quest to remember. His thoughts going to his ashayma.

"We are never truly alone." Kirk looks to Spock. She would have Spock still. Not him. A frail human. So easily destroyed. Everything though is changed.

"But we can get lost." Spock smiles at the wisdom in his friend.

"True, but there is always a light." Loving these mind games, he missed this.

The door opens.

A war worn surgeon walks through the doors. Scrub shirt still on. Her uniform draped over the corner of her arm. Entering she takes in the room.

"Live Long and Prosper, Doctor McCoy."

"Live long and prosper to you too, and no."

"No?"

"No, I will not change my mind. I want no part of the high council." Especially since the vessel's previous occupant was betrothed to that bastard who tried. She shakes her head moving over toward Jim. She extends her hand to Jim who reaches out and takes it. They share a smile. "He's good. Finally got a better expert the me. Impressed the hell out of him though."

"You are impressive." She leans down and kisses him.

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Counting on it." She looks back at Other Spock. "No, thank you. I need a shower." She passes them to go to the fresher.

"Fascinating." Kirk looks to Spock. He makes a face, what? "She still speaks with a slight southern accent. They have the same spirit." Spock looks down. Kirk can see the sadness grace across his elder features.

Spock looks over to the refresher then to Jim. "Take good care of her, Jim. She is most precious. " Kirk looks stricken at what he is hearing.

"Did you and Leonard, um…"

"No, we survived the longest of our family. Once so close but we departed ways. We shared so much. No man I could think better to hold my soul and call brother."

"Brother?"

"Long story. Do you think she would mind if I talked with her?"

"She's tired and, maybe." Spock stares at him. Thanking him. "Take a seat while I get her some cloths." Jim moves to the closet.

Wondering what the other Spock had to say to his mate. Picking out a pair of jeans and a nice green blouse he smiles. To be normal again. Just another day to live. To go out and not be reminded of all lost. At all gained.

"Jim," she calls. "Can you…" he had the cloths at the door with his heartbeat. His heart skipping at her calling him Jim. Knowing no one calls him Jim like she does. "Thank you, darling."

Spock had watched her come in. Could see she was at the end of her rope. But he wanted to see more. He missed his friends, his family. To see them so young. So different because of a chained event he started. The silver lining, Jim had Bones. They all had found one another. Still different, yet the same.

He wants to know more.

CH11

Leonard is beyond tired. Just like her mate running until the candle is all but .05cm of wick and no wax. Bone tired. Putting the clothes on she looks in the mirror. Normal looking at the moment but it is everything beyond that.

Saved as many as she could. Tried to make peace. Too tired. Exiting into their room she looks to the sitting Vulcan. Spock looks to her. Seeing how human she looks.

"You're still here?"

'It appears that I am."

"Why?" she comes in to take a seat on the couch across from him. She still had manners even if her whole body is screaming at her go to sleep.

"I wished to meet you."

"The freak." The anomaly that should not exist.

"To see an old friend." Leonard tilts her head at this. Seeing the old Vulcan for who he is. Jim had told her. She had seen it.

"You're the other Spock."

"I am." Rubbing a hand across her face to stay alert and calm.

"So what do you want? If you don't mind me asking."

"I wanted to see my friends."

"Even if they are not yours." He looks hard at her for her words.

"I still hope."

"Hope?"

"That we can still be friends. That the friendships I hold dear may still have a chance here. I don't want my disruption to ruin what is so special, and needed."

"Was I male when we were friends."

"Yes doctor."

"I see. Was I ever?" hoping for one day.

"No, you were never in a female form."

"Great." Balloon burst there. Jim comes in with a glass of chocolate milk. She drinks. Spock lifts his eyes at this. Smelling the chocolate, knowing. "Do you want one?"

"Thank you but no." He continues to stare at her. She huffs as she drinks some more. It had been a long week. Jim sits beside her and she wants to melt into him.

Watching them interact he aches. It hurts to see his friends alive and well, yet there is joy too. Observing them closely he can see how much they love one another. In Spock's time it was speculated that he and Leonard had a relationship. Sure they had the professional one. For a short time they had shared something more. Been together in joined souls. Never like this. Jim running a finger up her ears. She leans into him. They have become so much more. The heart and passion together but where is he. He who is the third of the triangle. The voice of logic and science.

They need him. His counterpart needs them. In order to get over this hurdle. He needs them. Still wishing, some part of him, to be part of this. The door chimes.

"Do I smell or something?"

"You smell clean to me." Kirk answers Bones' question while he turns to inhale her hair.

"Then it must be you cause who would come now?"

"I don't know. Enter," he calls to the door. The door opens to reveal an older Vulcan male and a little one who ran right into McCoy's arms. She starts back but smiles as she hugs the little one back.

"Saavik, where did you come from?"

"She has been insistent upon seeing you."

"I missed you," the little one mumbled not releasing the woman who has been so kind to her. Let her be who she is. The half breed who still feels.

"Missed you too." She looks up at Sarek. Sarek who has been minding the child. More like the two joining together in their time of need. Sarek needing that light not to go out. Sure his mate is gone but he found a candle that rekindled the love, not in the mate way, but family. "So what have you been up too?"

"Sarek has been taking me around campus to see the sites. He has also helped with my meditation. And I have been well."

"That is good to hear. Glad Sarek has someone right now." The two share a look. They both missed Amanda. A true ambassador between both worlds. Her hand goes to touch the side of Saavik's face. So gentle she touches but also sees. Sees how Saavik sees her. A mother, sister she would never have by blood. Hoping one to have still. Seeing Sarek take her around campus. Letting her smile and run like a child. Being alive and enjoying it. Dropping her hand she smiles to the youngling. "Don't let anyone tell you it is wrong to feel." Saavik beamed at this.

Prime Spock looks at this. His Leonard always battling him to come to his Vulcan senses and feel his human side. Show it for dang sake. The heart of the group. Still trying to get them to feel. To act more human. Saavik sits in her lap. Looking at them and the potential at what could be. This Jim Kirk could have the family he always wanted, should have had. Not be the great alone Jim Kirk but still great family man, savior of earth.

He already saved earth. This Jim had a mate. One that he always wanted but was more into the ladies. Wondering now if ever his two ever. Shaking his head he watches Kirk tell the young Vulcan a joke. The little one laughing.

"They make a good pair don't they." Sarek observes aloud.

"Indeed."

"They will have wondrous children."

"If they do." Spock looks up at his father. Wondering if he sees. If he knows. Knows he can no longer remain a cloud floating alone in the sky. So few Vulcan's left.

"She does. I can remember my wife and doctor McCoy discussing the mechanics and issues of having a cross species child. If Kirk is willing, they will."

"You know them well?"

"I was asked to help influence her to come to Vulcan to let the academy see if they could help her." Spock looks up at his father. If his father believed in something he would fight till his last breath. "Also to help her adjust. But the doctor would have none of it. So Amanda helped school her in our ways." Spock nods to this. Looking over he sees Saavik has rested her head on McCoy's shoulder to watch the Vulcan sleep. Her head resting on Jim's shoulder. Jim just smiling at them.

Hope, that this family will have a future.

"I believe we should take our leave." Spock stood. He wanted to stay longer. To see more. He has time. Time to see and time to influence Starfleet on what to do with one James T. Kirk. Telling of his potential. Wanting also to spend time with a man who once knew him so well and he who has memories of that mans life. Remembering his doctor fondly he stands. "I will see you again soon, Jim."

"Count on it." Jim wanted to know more about the alternate reality. Learn things he should be wary of and also in order to protect his Bones. Saavik maneuvered herself gently from the doctor's lap. Stroking her fingers over the top of the doctors.

"Live long and prosper, Saavik." The doctor speaks low. For the move and stroke had woken her to a degree.

"Live and long and prosper, to you Len." Saavik didn't want to go but knew the doctor is tired. She had sat and watched her command the sickbay. Seeing her order people to do things, heal the injured along with surgery upon others. Level headed she commanded her territory. Strong during all the events of losing Vulcan and her friends around her. Wanting to be that strong. All the time still finding time for her to be normal. To live.

Hugging the woman she walks over to Sarek who she in the custody of. She likes Sarek. He has been kind to her and of Len. Len who was a conundrum to the high council. Sarek stepping in when a Vulcan tried to manhandle her. Liking the man who also took time to teach and play games with her.

Jim nods to the men, "Be safe." Watching the Vulcan's leave their domicile. Turning back to see Bones staring at him and fading. "Tired?"

"What gave me away," she smirks.

"Let's go to bed."

"To sleep." She firmly states. Knowing her mate.

"To sleep, but I must tell you now that my hands will hold you tight to me."

"I'll keep you warm." Kirk moves in to help her up. Their hands touching, gripping tight.

"I love you Bones," he could never get enough of her. He wants so much with her. When she held Saavik. His mind dreamed of what their child would look like. Hoping she is as beautiful as Saavik and his mate. Knowing she will be. Especially with those ears. Never thinking he deserved happiness. My how the stars have changed. Prime Spock proof already how things have changed. And maybe for the better.

"Love you too Jim," she takes his hand squeezing his. She wants children. And now would have to in order to save the species. Yet would they be hers. It's all complicated for her. To have children when originally she would be the one leaving a deposit, not bearing. The other shoe. Someday to have it fit her. "We will have beautiful children." He looks at her.

"How did you?" he isn't stupid but he does forget sometimes that there are taboos about this katra switch. Wanting to ask but scared of rejection. Taking acceptance wherever he could get it. Now only really wanting it from one person. Kissing her cheek. "Come on my wife."

"Lead the way husband." Smiling mega watts at her.

"I like that.

TBC…

I know, I know. But here is at least something.

THANK YOU ALL!


End file.
